


Blood's Call: Way of Magic

by Apriley



Series: Blood's Call [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragon's Blood, Gen, Magic, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriley/pseuds/Apriley
Summary: В бегах, спасая собственную жизнь, когда ты предоставлена сама себе и помощи ждать неоткуда, очень легко попасть из огня да в полымя. Кажется, именно это со мной и произошло. Только я позволила себе поверить, что все позади, как очередные неприятности не заставили себя ждать: попасть в засаду, расставленную не на меня, быть почти казненной за чужие преступления, и спасенной... драконом? И все это за один день? Нет, дамы и господа, это уже слишком, даже для меня! Пора прекращать скитаться по дорогам в одиночку. Я ведь хотела учиться магии? А тут, в Скайриме, как раз есть интересующее меня учебное заведение...Пролог к основной истории, предыстория. Может быть прочитан самостоятельно, но в общем контексте будет понятнее.





	1. Prologue. Runaway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Побег...

# Пролог. Беглянка.

** _4Э.187Г._ **

_ По коридору шли двое — женщина с идеально прямой спиной вела за руку постоянно озирающуюся девочку лет пяти с рыжеватыми кудряшками в легком белом платье. Здесь было темно и страшно. Среди старших воспитанников об этом зале ходили байки одна страшнее другой. И воспитатели обычно запрещали детям ходить сюда, особенно по ночам. Каждый знал, что бывает, если ослушаться воспитателя. Но почему тогда госпожа Ирва — хозяйка Большого Сиродильского Приюта ведет ее по этому жуткому коридору?_

_ — Господин Глеймор? Вот та девочка, которой вы интересовались, — сухой и равнодушный голос госпожи Ирвы заставил малышку вздрогнуть. — Право, я не знаю зачем она понадобилась Синоду. О любых магических способностях еще рано говорить в таком возрасте._

_ — Позвольте нам самим судить об этом, — последовал тихий ответ пробирающего до костей голоса из темноты. — Мы наслышаны о том, что магия этой девочки несколько… необычна._

_ — Ничего необычного я там не увидела, — пожала плечами хозяйка приюта. _

_— Ее просто напугали старшие дети, вот и получилось даэдра пойми что._

_ — Госпожа, вы — маг?_

_ — Нет, — к обычному равнодушию в голосе женщины теперь добавилось раздражение. Она передернула плечами._

_ — Тогда позвольте мне самому судить об этом. Насколько я знаю, местный маг так и не смог снять эффект щита в вашей столовой. Стихийная магия всегда непредсказуема, особенно у детей, но ее последствия обычно легко устраняются. Мы вышлем к вам одного из младших наставников, чтобы он оценил магический потенциал девочки. Завтра после полудня он будет здесь. С этого дня любой ребенок с магическими способностями должен проходить подобную проверку, ясно? Наиболее талантливых мы будем забирать под свою опеку. Начнем с этой малышки. Как ее зовут, кстати?_

_ Спина госпожи Ирвы окаменела._

_ — Она никуда с вами не пойдет. Она из группы Претенденток! (1) Вы хоть знаете, для чего готовят этих детей?! Как редко сейчас можно найти сирот с… подходящими данными, на опеку над которыми никто не претендует?!_

_ — Я знаю, сколько вам платят за каждую из ваших "Претенденток", — скривился маг. — Так что избавьте меня от объяснений. У Синода есть право требовать выдачи из приюта детей с выдающимися магическими способностями, в какой бы группе они не находились. И я лично не позволю превратить перспективного мага в дворцовую куклу. Спросите ребенка — хочет она быть магом или полезной игрушкой при дворе, — насмешливо предложил он. — Я почему-то нисколько не сомневаюсь в ее выборе. После совершеннолетия она поступит в распоряжение Синода._

_ — И будет участвовать в тех же политических интригах, только в вашу пользу, — тихо пробормотала госпожа Ирва. Она понимала, что маги в своем праве и ничего сделать она здесь не сможет, как бы это ее не злило. — И ее даже обучать ничему не надо будет… как удобно!_

_ Маг Синода только хмыкнул, развернулся на каблуках и снова исчез во тьме _

_коридора._

_ Растерянная девочка, про которую взрослые, кажется, забыли в своем споре, обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на госпожу Ирву, но обнаружила, что осталась совсем одна в темноте. Вдруг ей показалось, что стены начали надвигаться на нее. Пара мгновений — и она уже обнаружила себя в тесной комнате с голыми каменными стенами и прочной железной дверью, а единственным звуком были голоса, удаляющиеся за запертой дверью…_

_ Боль ошпарила кипятком, сводя с ума и стирая все мысли._

_ Она закричала._

***

**4Э.198Г.**

Я открыла глаза и резко села на кровати, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Липкий пот покрывал все тело. Только осмотрев каждый угол крохотной комнатушки, позволила себе вздохнуть с облегчением. Сон. Это просто сон. Еще несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы унять колотящееся сердце. Вот мне интересно, долго я еще буду шарахаться от собственной тени?

Эх… Да похоже, что до тех самых пор, пока не исчезну из Сиродила, и о моем существовании не забудут.

Щелкнула пальцами, и над головой вспыхнул маленький голубоватый огонек, осветивший небольшую, но относительно чистую комнатку в приграничном трактире.

Нервно фыркнула — надо же, успокаивает! С каких это пор я боюсь темноты?

Я огляделась и снова вздохнула, поняв, что больше не усну. Ну и ладно! Потянулась к своему рюкзачку, и достала оттуда изрядно потрепанную карту.

Вот она — оборотная сторона внезапной свободы. Понятия не имею, куда мне теперь идти. Понятное дело, когда я только сбежала, то и думать не думала, что идти мне в общем-то некуда, а вернуться я теперь уже никогда не смогу. Ну, а теперь-то что? Единственное, что я сейчас знаю — я хотя бы жива. А то, если бы я осталась, мне бы уже никогда не пришлось думать о будущем.

По логике вещей — я теперь должна направиться на северо-запад, в Хай-Рок. А там попытаться поступить в Академию. Недоученной магичке проще будет затеряться среди себе подобных, да и вопрос с планами на будущее сразу решится. А вот ближе всего будет — на запад, в Хаммерфел, либо на север, в Скайрим. Про Морровинд даже думать нечего, у них там до сих пор границы закрыты. А данмеры — не те, на ком можно рискнуть опробовать мою дохленькую магию.

Хаммерфел отпадает, у редгардов очень специфическая внешность, сразу бросится в глаза, что я не местная. Скайрим? Может быть. Но, по слухам, там сейчас гражданская война. Тоже не вариант. Хотя, если я хочу попасть на историческую родину, так сказать, которую никогда в глаза не видела, придется выбирать, через какую провинцию идти.

Хотя, не все ли равно? Где перевал через горы удобный будет, там и пойду. Свернула карту и сунула ее обратно в отдельный кармашек рюкзака. Открыла деревянный шкаф рядом с кроватью. На дверце изнутри было прикреплено небольшое, с две моих ладони, зеркало. Мутноватое, и грязное к тому же, но себя я разглядеть смогла. В который раз пожалела, что мне плохо дается магия иллюзии. Вот сейчас бы подкорректировала чуть-чуть внешность — было бы намного спокойнее. Впрочем, обычно-то мне без разницы, как я выгляжу, но сейчас лучше было бы, чтобы меня ничто не связывало с той, кого разыскивает Синод.

Мой взгляд вернулся к зеркалу. Итак, что мы имеем, и что с этим можно сделать? Девица лет шестнадцати-семнадцати на вид (что собственно так и есть). Лицо типичной бретонки — не то человек, не то мер. Светло-карие глаза, формой немного похожие на эльфийские, смуглая кожа, рыжевато-русые волосы. Черты лица не слишком правильные, но, в целом, вполне ничего. Не красавица, но, как говорила госпожа Ирва, что-то есть. Несколько неожиданно смотрелась россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках, контрастируя с оливково-смуглой кожей. Очередная запоминающаяся примета, которая мне была сейчас совершенно ни к чему.

Эх, владела бы я теми косметическими заклинаниями, которые так любят женщины из Синода…, но увы, они относились все к той же школе иллюзии, с которой я, несмотря на все старания, так и не подружилась. Даже простейшие заклинания выходили у меня как-то криво. Наставники говорили, что это просто не мое, и что я должна развивать те направления, которые сейчас наиболее востребованы. Мне, если честно, было все равно. Я любила магию, и мне было интересно все, связанное с ней. Целительство и защитные чары всегда давались мне на неплохом среднем уровне, хотя реально я ими почти не пользовалась. Ну, еще довольно часто практиковала бытовую магию, вроде тех самых светлячков. Но сильно не углублялась, сложные заклинания воспроизвести не пыталась. А вот боевая магия — она у нас сейчас самая распространенная, большая часть практикантов вроде меня именно ее и выбрали в качестве основного направления. Но оно и понятно. Во-первых, время сейчас неспокойное, Империя так и не оправилась от войны — то там, то тут до сих пор вспыхивают беспорядки, и конца всему этому не видно. А ведь уже тридцать лет прошло. Ну, а во-вторых, так часто бывает — если у ребенка в раннем возрасте обнаружился хороший магический потенциал, то намного больше вероятность, что у него будет предрасположенность к боевой или практической магии. А те, кто начал практиковать магию в зрелом возрасте, они лучше ладят с иллюзией, целительством и иногда бытовой магией. Никто не знает, почему так происходит, это просто стало аксиомой. Личные предпочтения тут, конечно, тоже играют роль, но уже не такую важную.

Я фыркнула про себя. Не то чтобы меня не устраивала боевая магия. Так у меня хоть есть реальная возможность защищаться…

Помотала головой, пытаясь вытрясти из нее неприятные и совершенно ненужные сейчас воспоминания. Все это в прошлом. Главное, что сейчас я жива, здорова и даже свободна. Гуляй хоть на все четыре стороны, слова никто не скажет. Ну, при условии, что не поймают, конечно.

Ладно, одернула я себя, давай смотреть на вещи с положительной стороны. Я уже почти на самой границе Сиродила, так что шансы сбежать у меня весьма и весьма неплохие. На другие провинции влияние Синода мало распространяется.

Выглянула в окно. Небо на востоке постепенно светлело. Наверное, пора выходить. Еще раз окинула себя критическим взглядом. И вздохнула. Придется… Параноик — второе имя долгожителя. Присела и провела рукой под кроватью в углу, зачерпнув скопившейся там пыли, и, поморщившись, размазала это все по лицу, смахнув излишки рукавом. Фу. Но зато теперь в комплекте с темно-серыми штанами и рубашкой из плотной ткани, охотничьими сапогами и темным плащом с капюшоном, все это выглядит так, будто я уже не первую неделю в дороге, а главное — сложно разобрать первоначальный цвет лица и наличие веснушек. Капюшон скроет длинные волосы — вот жалко мне было их обрезать, и все тут. Глаза так тоже будут в тени. Добротный стальной кинжал на поясе (а для моей комплекции — так и вовсе больше на короткий меч похоже) и сумка мага за спиной отпугнут воришек и мелких разбойников.

Те прекрасно понимают, что добычи со странствующего мага немного, зато молнией по черепушке огрести проще простого. Или чем похуже. Были среди моих знакомых такие… экспериментаторы, которые любили подсовывать противнику гадости разной степени изощренности. И весьма специфический магический арсенал им это позволял (и я даже подучила парочку подобных заклинаний — так, на всякий случай).

Лицо за капюшоном и пылью сложно рассмотреть, а на плаще у меня не написано, что я еще только ученица. Ну, а крупные шайки и бандитские лагеря я сама буду обходить стороной. Все-таки боевой маг из меня — одно название.

***

А с чего начались все эти игры в прятки-догонялки? Долгая история…

Около года назад — когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, и поняла, что в приюте мне больше делать нечего — я прошла проверку и экзамен на поступление в Синод в качестве ученика и помощника для старших магов. Вместе со мной было еще пятеро учеников, почти все мои ровесники. В отличии от меня, почти все они были из знатных или хотя бы просто богатых семей. Мне же едва хватило денег на необходимые книги и приличную одежду.

Вступительные испытания были не из простых, особенно если учесть, что в приюте меня магии, можно сказать, вообще не обучали. Но я твердо решила, что свое будущее без магии не вижу. И когда в конце концов меня приняли — как же я радовалась… И все бы и дальше было хорошо, если бы не мое глупое любопытство и последовавший за этим не менее глупый эксперимент.

Книгу ту я нашла на верхней полке в самом дальнем и пыльном углу библиотеки. Вообще-то, мне небезосновательно казалось, что библиотека в Синоде существует чисто для проформы. Интересно, они сами знают, какие древности у них там хранятся? Книга, которую я нашла, была посвящена давно утерянной пространственно-временной магии.

Сейчас от нее остались лишь слабые отголоски, и то только у меров, гордо называемые «пространственной левитацией». На самом деле такая магия позволяла лишь зависнуть в воздухе на определенных координатах, либо, на определенные же координаты переместиться в пространстве. Ощущение при этом такое, будто тебя подхватило потоком ветра и перенесло на другое место. Опасная штука, кстати. Малейшая ошибка, и мага можно будет соскребать с земли, по которой его попросту размажет. В Синоде в главном приемном зале было установлено такое заклинание, позволяющее переместиться на верхние ярусы. Настраивали его сильнейшие магистры, под руководством одного почтенного данмера.

Описано в той книге все было очень примерно, ни каких конкретных магических действий не описывалось, о точных заклинаниях я уже и не говорю — но даже это было больше, чем я ожидала. С помощью этого можно было на порядок расширить уже известное заклинание перемещения. Не мой уровень, конечно, но примерно теорию я знала. Магистр Артеус, тот самый данмер, был одним из немногих, кто находил время хоть немного позаниматься с практикантами, и в его исполнении простые лекции буквально оживали, превращаясь в захватывающие сказания и легенды, которые с удовольствием слушали даже те, кого в Синоде интересовала только карьера. Проблема, мешающая мне влезть в исследования самой была только одна — это самое заклинание требовало от мага огромной силы и разом отданного магического резерва, которого у меня, понятное дело, кот наплакал. Сильнейшие маги Синода еще смогли бы это воспроизвести, но уж точно не ученики как я. Сначала я хотела обратиться с этим всем к тому же магистру Артеусу, но потом выяснила, что тот отбыл в Морровинд на неопределенный срок. Больше в Синоде мастеров пространственной магии не было, и от меня только отмахивались, заявляя, что это все просто теория, и пользы от нее никакой. Дескать, теорией пусть почтенные старцы в уединении занимаются, а у них и своих забот хватает.

Любопытство изводило меня недели две, пока я не нашла решение. Неправильное, глупое и опасное решение, но тогда оно казалось единственным. Магия крови, как и некромантия, официально запрещена не была, но ее использование крайне не приветствовалось. Она считалась опасной, много опаснее некромантии. К тому же, говорили, что магия крови вызывает своеобразное привыкание. Проведя один ритуал, маг уже не мог остановиться — обманчиво легкая и доступная сила многим просто не давала остановиться. В результате, большая часть магов, пробовавших ритуалы на крови, умирали очень рано, просто выжигая себя изнутри и выкачивая из своего же тела все силы. Жуткое зрелище, должно быть.

Пообещав себе, что это будет первый и последний раз, когда я буду получать силу из крови, я провела ритуал. Он, кстати, на удивление простой, и не требует никаких атрибутов. Просто что-нибудь острое, немного собственной крови и пара слов, с вложенной в них магической силой. Я даже представить себе не могла, что что-то может пойти не так. Наверное, поэтому что-то «не то» я почувствовала, когда было уже слишком поздно — я уже не смогла прервать ритуал. Обычно сила в крови во время ритуала достигает определенного пика — у каждого это свой порог — и разом выплескивается в магический резерв, тем самым на время увеличивая силу мага во много раз. Тут главное было не пропустить этот момент. Но проблема заключалась в том, что у меня этого самого момента не произошло. Сила из крови все накапливалась и накапливалась, когда я поняла, что уже не могу держать процесс под контролем — сырая сила выплеснулась в пространство. Но что было хуже всего — ритуал продолжал действовать, выкачивая силу из моей крови.

На грохот и прочие эффекты магического выплеска сбежались все старшие магистры Синода и куча рядовых магов. Они и нашли меня, полуживую, на полу в разрушенной библиотеке.

Не знаю, сколько времени я провалялась без сознания, и что за это время случилось, но проснулась уже запертая в тесной комнате с каменными стенами и тяжелой металлической дверью. Объяснять мне, понятное дело, никто ничего не стал, хотя я кричала, колотила в двери и требовала объяснить, что тут происходит. Но со мной вообще почти не разговаривали — еду доставляли молчаливые боевые маги, просто просовывая тарелки в узкое окошко в двери.

Там я совершенно потеряла счет времени. Первый допрос даже почти напоминал мирные переговоры. Ко мне отправили какого-то незнакомого магистра, с дружелюбным лицом и располагающей улыбкой. Он мне толком ничего не сказал, только задавал вопросы касательно того, что и как я сделала тогда в библиотеке. И тогда, и на всех последующих, уже менее вежливых допросах, я отвечала, что провела обыкновенный ритуал крови, но они только отмахивались и требовали рассказать им правду. А ведь все, что интересовало меня — это только что я такого сделала, и чего они от меня хотят. Вот честное слово, мне уже хотелось головой об стенку побиться! В конце концов, меня почти перестали кормить, только изредка приносили воды и хлеба, вперемешку с угрозами применить «более доходчивые меры», но мне никто не верил. У меня даже пару раз брали кровь на исследования. Но тут я заранее знала, что это бесполезно. Как, собственно, и они. Тут сыграла злую шутку одна прихотливая особенность — определенным магическим потенциалом обладали практически все люди, меры и зверорасы. Но у большинства его было недостаточно для воспроизведения даже самого простого заклинания. Вот уровень этого самого потенциала и определял как наличие, так и уровень возможных магических способностей. Если провести энергетический анализ, то у крови каждого разумного были свои свойства. Но только до того момента, как он начинал регулярно пользоваться магией. После этого кровь настолько насыщалась силой, что разобрать в ней какие-то особенности и инородные составляющие не представлялось возможным. Это же давало магам более долгую жизнь, по сравнению с теми, кто магией не обладал. Вот и моя кровь не показала ничего, кроме того, что итак все знали: носитель — начинающий маг чуть выше среднего уровня. Сейчас я об этом даже жалела. Лучше бы они разобрались в этом деле, в котором я сама ничего не понимала, и отпустили меня наконец! Ведь наверняка дело в этом, потому что провести ритуал крови неправильно практически невозможно — с этим любой новичок справится. Возможно было что-то в библиотеке, какие-то энергетические источники, которые я по незнанию затронула. Других объяснений я придумать не могла. Хотя, я ведь даже не знала, что произошло. Вряд ли же меня заперли здесь как государственную преступницу просто потому что я по неосторожности разнесла библиотеку?

В один из бесконечных дней там ко мне прислали очередного мага. Этот был в странной маске, и он даже не пытался со мной разговаривать, просто защелкнул на руках широкие браслеты со смутно знакомыми знаками. Только когда «браслеты» начали тянуть из меня магическую силу, я поняла, что это такое…

Это было больно. Очень. Ощущение такое, будто заживо сдирают кожу.

Это повторялось несколько раз. Они уже не пытались меня разговорить, просто выкачивали из меня все то, что делало меня магом — силу, потенциал, резерв.

Не скажу, что я привыкла к боли, но с каждым разом я стала отключаться быстрее, а без сознания боль переносить куда легче. Хуже боли было только осознание — еще несколько таких сеансов приведет к необратимой потере способностей. Для многих магов — это хуже смерти. Впрочем, я больше не надеялась, что выживу. Оставалось молиться, чтобы меня убили быстро, а не оставили сходить с ума после потери магии. Но внезапно ежедневные пытки прекратились. В себя я приходила, наверное, несколько дней. За это время меня почти не беспокоили, и мне даже начало казаться, что обо мне забыли. Пока я не услышала, что готовят лабораторию для завершающего этапа. Осознание, что за «завершающий этап» пришло сразу. Ритуал передачи сил.

После этого я перестану быть магом, зато вся моя сила будет доступна любому магистру Синода. Сопротивляться в своем полуживом состоянии я просто не смогу. А значит, это конец.

Но шанс для побега представился совершенно неожиданный, и при довольно абсурдных обстоятельствах. По правде сказать, я даже не думала о побеге, там он казался просто невозможным. И до меня дошло, что я действительно сбежала, только когда я оказалась за воротами Кварталов Синода. Вот тогда меня нагнала паника, и я побежала — к границе Имперского города, как можно дальше от любых поселений. Я бежала несколько часов подряд, дыхание превратилось в хриплый кашель и сип, но мне до сих под казалось, что каждый встречный человек смотрит на меня и знает, откуда я сбежала, и что меня наверняка будут разыскивать. Я только знала, что лучше умру, чем вернусь. Да, уж лучше я умру в бегах, чем на лабораторном столе.

Когда совсем стемнело, я забрела в дешевый придорожный трактир, и была почти счастлива, обнаружив завалявшуюся в карманах мелочь. Она тут же была потрачена на еду и ночлег. Заодно я купила у трактирщика старую потрепанную карту Тамриэля, вещевой мешок, деревянный гребень для волос и прочие нужные мелочи.

Я нигде не задерживалась дольше чем на одну ночь. Искала мелкие подработки — благо маги везде нужны — чтобы было чем заплатить за еду и ночлег. За несколько дней я накопила даже на то, чтобы сменить уже порядком потрепанное и не поддающееся очистке платье на неприметную, но крепкую одежду.

Через неделю я почти перестала бояться того, что меня будут искать. Как выяснилось — зря. На девятую ночь после побега меня нашли боевые маги Синода. Как выяснилось потом, цель у них была взять меня живой. Но в крайнем случае — если не удастся — избавиться. Главным для них было не позволить мне скрыться. Да что они ко мне прицепились?! Неужели им кажется таким важным то, что я якобы скрываю?! Тогда… в ту ночь я впервые убила. Убила трех человек, даже не задумавшись, списав все на горячку боя. Поняла, что натворила, только когда увидела на полу обгоревшие трупы… которые только что ходили, дышали, разговаривали… Я не хотела их убивать. Позже я много раз прокручивала в мыслях тот момент, придумывая новые и новые способы, как я смогла бы сбежать, не убив никого. Но в тот момент это был даже не испуг, а животный ужас. Я ни на секунду не верила, что смогу справиться с ними. Огонь сам сорвался с моих рук, в считанные мгновения опустошая весь резерв. Кажется, они даже не поняли, что произошло, когда вся их одежда вспыхнула. Не ожидали от девчонки вообще никакого отпора, и даже простейшие щиты-обереги не поставили? Зря. Наверное, можно счесть проявлением небывалой твердости то, что истерику удалось подавить в корне. Правда, в процессе меня все же вырвало, но пришла в себя я на удивление быстро, списав все на тошнотворный запах паленой плоти. С тех пор я разве что не спала с открытыми глазами — наемники мерещились за каждым углом, в каждом прохожем. Я старалась как можно быстрее двигаться к границе, хотя давно перестала считать дни. Деньги, скопленные на подработках и прикарманенные из кошелей мертвых магов, пошли на пользу, я обзавелась мелкими вещицами, полезными в дороге — заплечной сумкой со специальными делениями, которую сама же позже зачаровала на большую вместимость и облегчение веса, несколько амулетов и зачарованных безделушек, небольшой ассортимент готовых заклинаний в виде особым образом подготовленных свитков, и неплохой стальной кинжал. Оружием я владела весьма посредственно, но с ним я чувствовала себя увереннее. Все-таки резерв не безграничен, а магию крови я вряд ли когда-нибудь еще решусь использовать.

И вот, наконец, я практически добралась до границы. Этот трактир был последним. Следующая ночевка будет в горах. Хех, вот уж не думала, что меня когда-нибудь обрадует подобная перспектива — а смотри ж ты…

Еще немного, и Сиродил будет позади. И Синод, надеюсь, тоже.

***

Бр-рр… Ну и холод. Может зря я все же пошла через Скайрим? Хотя, в горах на этой высоте, наверное, везде такая погода. Надеюсь, внизу хоть немного потеплее. Я все же неохотно выбралась из спального мешка и поплотнее закуталась в плащ. Порылась в сумке на предмет завтрака. Еда заканчивается, а это плохо. Знала же, что надо больше брать… Эх. Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю. В крайнем случае, здесь водятся зайцы и горные козлы. Кого-нибудь да поймаю.

Тихо ругая собственную безалаберность, достала остатки высохшего хлеба и кусок вяленого мяса, прожевала все это, почти не чувствуя вкуса замерзшей пищи. Уже начинаю с тоской вспоминать жиденькую похлебку из последнего трактира. Тогда цена показалась грабительской, а вот сейчас я бы вдвое заплатила за то, чтобы поесть теплого супа. Однозначно надо устроить охоту. И желательно поскорее — постоянное свербящее чувство голода, появившееся вскоре после того, как я оклемалась после побега, так никуда и не делось. Кажется, я начала понимать сирот и попрошаек с улицы — те, дорвавшись до еды в приюте, уминали едва ли не больше, чем весили сами. Причем, такой аппетит у них сохранялся надолго. Теперь я тоже знала, что такое голодать…

Скатав спальник и закрепив его под сумкой, я быстро осмотрела место бывшей ночевки. Солнце уже поднималось над горами, освещая припорошенные снегом камни холодным светом. Пора начинать спускаться. Резерв, потраченный вчера на неизвестно откуда вылезшую стаю волков, а потом на охранный круг, за ночь полностью восстановился. Хорошо. А то мало ли какие еще сюрпризы могут подкинуть пограничные горы. Я закинула сумку на спину и начала осторожно спускаться. Это занятие оказалось ничуть не легче подъема — камни и земля были обледеневшими и скользкими, а мои сапоги явно на такую погоду не рассчитаны. Н-да, так и шею свернуть недолго.

И вот, сей «светлый момент» все же настал — земля осыпалась у меня под ногой и я, с визгом плюхнувшись на пятую точку, покатилась дальше уже намного быстрее. Еще более счастливой встречи лоб в лоб с деревом мне все же удалось избежать.

Но, кажется, сегодня не мой день…

Зацепившись за торчащую ветку какого-то дерева, дальше я полетела по почти отвесному склону кубарем. Как могла, пыталась сгруппироваться, чтобы ничего не сломать, но понимала, что встать после такого падения будет трудно.

Ох… А вот выпирающий то ли корень, то ли камень, в который я с размаху врезалась затылком был явно лишним. Ой, ё, как же больно! В глазах резко потемнело.

Я судорожно пыталась проморгаться. Место для обморока — хуже не придумаешь. Только мое тело, кажется было другого мнения. Оно громко жаловалось на жестокое обращение и требовало передышки, хотя бы в виде отключки.

Это у меня так в ушах звенит, или рядом какой-то лязг и крики?.. Но в глазах уже окончательно потемнело, а в голове поплыло.

Да что ж мне так везет-то, а?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Претендентки: особая группа детей в приютах Сиродила, состоящая в основном из девочек-сирот. Из этих детей в основном воспитывают и обучают для добычи информации и тихого устранения неугодных. Потом их за большие деньги «передают» влиятельным людям, которые уже сами находят применение их таланту сливаться с обществом. В ЛОРе не присутствует, выдумано автором.


	2. Chapter 1. Unbound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To freedom --

**ЧАСТЬ 1. НА СВОБОДУ.**

_ Она была не единственной женщиной там. Была ещё Хольда, их сестра по оружию в другой повозке. Но эта совсем не выглядела ни воином, ни нордкой. По росту и сложению — чисто эльфа, это они обычно такие субтильные, в чем только душа держится. Но чумазой мордашкой — вроде бретонка. В грязной, рваной одежде, вымазанной соком травы и налипшей землей. Один рукав был разорван до самого плеча, и свисал грязной тряпкой, открывая тонкую руку с содранной кожей, сама рубашка едва держалась на растрепанной шнуровке, простые тканые штаны были относительно целыми, но тоже имели весьма потрепанный вид. К тому же она была почти босиком — вряд ли те тряпки на ногах могли сойти за обувь. И как она еще не околела в таком виде? Хотя Фолкрит — это ещё не север, тут относительно тепло._

_ Но выглядит она уж очень хилой, просто заморыш какой-то. Где ее вообще взяли и с какой стати засунули с ними в одну повозку? Или ее тоже мятежницей посчитали? _

_Интересно, с какого же похмелья можно предположить в этой заморенной мыши воина? У неё, так же, как и у других, были связаны руки, хотя с её сложением, она не смогла бы справиться ни с одним из мужчин. К тому же она была без сознания. Ее такой сюда и затащили, кое-как усадив рядом с остальными. В растрепанных рыжеватых волосах запутался мелкий лесной мусор вперемешку с кровью. Крепко ж ей досталось._

_ Когда она зашевелилась и начала открывать глаза, то едва не свалилась на пол трясущейся на ухабах повозки. Девчонка, похоже не понимала, где она, и куда её везут. _ _Наивная._

_ Кто-то из имперцев трепался, что она нарушила границу. Ясно. Беженка. Видимо, из Сиродила, других границ рядом нет. И чего ей дома не сиделось, через границу на кой-то ляд понесло в неположенном месте? Хотя, там у них еще после войны Обливион знает что творится. Не повезло ей попасться Имперским легионерам под горячую руку. Вместе с ними, то есть. Наверняка сочтут причастной к мятежу. А то, кто её знает, да. Когда она подняла голову и убрала наконец с чумазого лица грязный колтун, который, видимо, раньше был красивыми, длинными волосами — непозволительная роскошь для женщин Скайрима сейчас, кстати — на Ралофа затравленно глянули большие карие глазищи, и бывалый воин, командир народного ополчения застыл._

_ Талос всемогущий!.. Да она же совсем ребенок! _ _Вряд ли ей больше пятнадцати лет. _ _Имперцы что, совсем озверели? Что, ее тоже мятежницей назовут?_

_ Ха, вот кого среди Братьев Бури ещё не было, так это перепуганных детей! Наконец, Ралоф решил с ней заговорить. Все-таки сестра по несчастью, и судьба им теперь уготована одна._

_ — Эй ты! Очнулась?.._

***

Меня дико мутило. Проклятое ощущение тряски никуда не уходило. Кажется, прошло много времени, пока до меня дошло, что что-то не так. Я резко открыла глаза, но обзор это не улучшило. Что за?.. Я мотнула головой, сразу стало видно чуть лучше, хотя в глазах по-прежнему стояла противная муть. Кажется, я на чем-то еду… куда-то… Боги, голова как раскалывается! Ничего не соображаю.

Я несколько раз моргнула, пытаясь убрать дымку перед глазами.

Надо же, помогло…

Стало видно деревья, дорогу, всадников вокруг повозки, ну собственно, и саму повозку, в которой я сидела… и почему со связанными руками?

Ну и что тут творится? Ведь я…

Ох, ё… Память резко вернулась. И во что я опять влипла?!

Так, спокойно, только истерики сейчас не хватало. Кажется, этот человек обращается ко мне…

— Эй, ты очнулась? Ты нарушила границу, верно? Не повезло тебе нарваться на Имперскую засаду.

О, да… у меня вообще день такой. Невезучий. Или месяц?

— Они и нас поймали, и ворюгу этого, — продолжил светловолосый норд, сидевший напротив меня, тоже со связанными руками.

Это тот, что в драной одежде напротив? Верю. Глядя на него, сразу вспоминается термин «вороватый взгляд».

— Проклятые Братья Бури! — оживился тот. — В Скайриме было тихо, пока вы не объявились, и Империи ни до чего дела не было! Эй, ты, — это уже мне. — Нам с тобой здесь не место. Это за Братьями Бури Империя охотится. Если бы не они, я бы сейчас украл вон ту лошадь и рванул в Хаммерфел.

— Мы все сейчас братья и сестры по судьбе, ворюга.

Это он о чем? Потом из конвоя им в не самой вежливой форме посоветовали «заткнуть пасти». Некоторое время стояла тишина, потом опять оживился вор. Кажется, он вообще не способен сидеть спокойно. Завидую. Мне вот сейчас даже шевелиться больно.

— А с ним-то что не так? — а это кажется о том, кто сидит рядом со мной. Я его не вижу, волосы мешают. Точнее, то, что было когда-то волосами, а теперь напоминает скорее грязную паклю.

— Придержи язык, перед тобой Ульфрик Буревестник, истинный король Скайрима!

— Ульфрик?! Ярл Виндхельма? Но ты же вожак восстания! И если тебя схватили… О, Боги, куда нас везут?! — с нотками истерики завопил вор.

— Я не знаю, куда, но одно совершенно точно — Совнгард ждет нас.

Да, ребята, я понимаю, вы своему соседству не рады, но… что?! Я так сильно головой стукнулась, или…

— А ты откуда родом, конокрад?

— Тебе-то какое дело?

— Последние мысли норда должны быть о доме.

— Рорикстед! Я из Рорикстеда!

Точно. Я правда попала… Снова.

Нет, первоначальные страхи не оправдались, Синод не добрался до меня. Добрались эти, чтоб их… Какой, к даэдра, Совнгард?! Я жить хочу! И вообще, что я им сделала? Упала не там, где надо?

Н-да, впору закатывать истерики и вопрошать богов, чем же я им так насолила, что, кажется, все в этом мире хотят моей смерти! Так, ладно, подумаю о несправедливой жизни и несправедливых людях, которые везут на плаху без суда и следствия, какнибудь потом. Да и раньше думать надо было. Знала ведь, что тут война — зачем лезла, спрашивается. Теперь куда более актуальный вопрос — можно ли отсюда выбраться? Украдкой огляделась по сторонам. Особо это не утешило. Следом за нами ехала ещё одна повозка, видимо, с такими же пленниками. И сей караван сопровождали с десяток вооруженных огромными мечами всадников. Ясно. О побеге можно забыть. Разве что о более быстром способе умереть. Колдовать со связанными руками и в таком состоянии мягко скажем, нереально. Я с таким ощутимым сотрясением даже ману в заклинание преобразовать не смогу. Вот ведь!.. Как же жить-то хочется. Как-то совсем нелепо так умирать. Я ведь почти поверила, что мне удалось сбежать!

Так, вор истерит, этому, который в кольчуге напротив меня — Ралоф его зовут, кажется — вообще все параллельно. Ой, а у того, что рядом со мной сидит вообще рот завязан! Чего это его так? Кусается что ли? Тут же воображение услужливо подсунуло мне свинью: картина крупного представительного мужчины в богатом меховом плаще, пытающегося покусать стражника вышла до того нелепой, что у меня вырвался немного истерический смешок. Ладно, посмотрим, куда нас привезут.

Привезли в город. Небольшой, но хорошо укрепленный. Провезли по улицам, где на нас глазели местные зеваки, даже дети. Следом увязался какой-то генерал-наместник с эльфами.

Я скривилась. Талморцы. Только их мне для полного счастья не хватало.

Сталкивалась с представителями сего племени несколько раз в Синоде. Никаких положительных впечатлений. Да их, собственно, вообще мало кто любит — вся эта их спесь и попытки корчить из себя высшую расу не добавляют сторонников среди других народов. Но Императору приходилось их терпеть на своих землях — мирный договор, и все такое. Ага, блин, мирный договор… скорее странная форма оккупации. Только оккупанты по правилам должные содержать захваченную территорию, а эти только командуют, чего можно делать, а чего нельзя, да тянут последние соки из Империи.

О, что уже приехали? Отвлеклась, однако.

Аккуратно, насколько это вообще возможно со связанными руками, выбралась из повозки и встала рядом с остальными. Ой…, а чего они все такие здоровенные? Только вор этот совсем немного меня выше. Зато Ралоф, и этот, который с повязкой — Ульфриком его вроде назвали? — я им макушкой и до плеча не достану. Разве что в прыжке. Или это я такая мелкая? А, не важно, даже хорошо, что так. Что-то меня не тянет выходить из-за их спин. Эх, а придется, кажется, про меня все же вспомнили.

— Ну, а кто ты такая? — спросил солдат с пером и свитком.

— Акрис. Студентка Магической Академии (1), — вот так. Коротко, почти правда, и ничего обо мне не говорит. И пусть, что до этой самой Академии в Даггерфолле я уже никогда и не доберусь… А полное мое имя им совершенно ни к чему. Детское прозвище и тут пригодилось. Проверять они это вряд ли будут. На кой я им сдалась, если мне жить несколько минут осталось?

— Так ты из Даггерфолла? Бежишь от какой-то дворцовой интриги?

Ага, прямо в точку!

Вслух я этого, конечно, не сказала. Ну их.

Наконец, видя, что я по разговорчивости не уступаю палаческой колоде, солдат обратился к стоящей рядом темнокожей женщине, судя по обилию начищенных до блеска доспехов, звание у нее было высокое. Ах да, капитан…

— Капитан, а с этой что делать? Её в списке нет.

— В Бездну список! Давай ее на плаху.

Что там Ралоф только что ляпнул про манию имперцев все делать по списку? Вот ведь… спасибо.

— Но капитан… она же совсем ребенок! Наверняка случилась какая-то ошибка. Нужно просто разобраться. Ну какая из нее мятежница?..

Я? Ребенок? Ну да, ну да… Хотя, ладно, этот конкретный солдат мне уже немного нравится, если он хочет в чем-то разобраться.

— Хадвар, я не вижу, что ты выполняешь мой приказ. Или ты собираешься оспаривать его?

— Нет, капитан, — остыл солдат, названный Хадваром. — Прости. Я узнаю о тебе в Сиродиле, и, если у тебя есть семья, отправлю им твое тело.

Хоть и говорил он теперь со мной, но на меня больше не смотрел. Ясно, против начальства не попрешь. Проехали. Он хотя бы попытался, другим вообще все равно. Но на душе все равно было гадко. До сих пор не верю, что вот сейчас умру… Попытка хоть немого расслабить веревки ни к чему не привела. Кажется, наоборот, только сильнее затянула. Кисти уже совсем онемели. Н-да… Даже если я каким-то чудом бы сейчас освободилась, о магии можно было забыть надолго.

Понуро поплелась к остальным ждущем своей очереди у плахи. Ого, даже добровольцы есть! Однако…

Я старалась смотреть куда угодно, только не на плаху, но лязг топора, врезавшегося в деревянную колодку, и отвратительный чавкающий звук заставили воображение работать на полную катушку. Бр-рр…

К слову, а вор-то тоже добегался. Даже не знаю, что хуже — топор палача или стрела в спину. Попробовать что ли… на практике узнать, так сказать. Так, вон пошли, неправильные мысли! Чувствую себя какой-то одеревеневшей. Может до меня еще не дошло, что все, что тут происходит — на самом деле? Либо мне просто до такой степени паршиво, что на страх вообще не осталось сил. Во второй вариант мне верится как-то больше. Когда так тошнит и кружится голова, бояться чего-то проблематично. Может так даже лучше. Как-то не хочется заканчивать свою жизнь с трясущимися конечностями и истерическими рыданиями.

По спине промаршировали мурашки, заставив передернуть плечами. В воздухе повисло напряжение, как при сильной грозе. Но небо-то чистое. Хм, страх, что ли? Если и так, то что-то поздновато. Да и не похоже. Эх, сильно, видимо, моей голове досталось…

А может это сон? Бред? Лежу я сейчас посреди леса с разбитой головой и вижу странные сны? Многое бы объяснило, и дикое головокружение, и ощущение полной нереальности происходящего. Похоже, но слишком просто, чтобы оказаться правдой.

— Следующий, я сказала! — ворвался визгливый вопль в мои мысли. Да, я когда-нибудь точно домечтаюсь! Хотя, похоже, уже домечталась…

Моя очередь.

Ноги вдруг стали ватными. С трудом сделала пару маленьких шагов вперед. К плахе, к обезглавленному телу рядом. При попытке начать движение стало еще хуже, площадь и люди вокруг медленно закачались и закружились, заставляя тошноту подкатить к горлу. Да еще и камень, которым была вымощена площадь теперь стал скользким от крови. Приходилось смотреть под ноги, хотя это вызывало еще большую тошноту. А то повеселится палач, если я в двух шагах от плахи поскользнусь и разобью себе голову.

На грани слышимости прозвучал какой-то шум. Мне не показалось, остальные тоже заметили. Правда, что ли гроза будет?

Меня ткнули в спину, заставив упасть на колени. Эй, а полегче нельзя?! Я и так щекой хорошо приложилась об эту… плаху, так меня туда ещё и лицом усердно тыкают, как нагадившего котенка в… ну, в общем, понятно, во что.

Едва удалось подавить очередной истерический смешок. Лежу на плахе — и думаю о синяках и грязи! Сколько мне там осталось жить — минуту, меньше? Нет, мы с логикой даже не знакомы.

Снова охватило отступившие было безразличие, я даже глаза закрывать не стала. Хотя, может если я снова отключусь, будет не больно? Но плаха холодила висок и щеку, противная муть немного рассеялась, поэтому я просто смотрела прямо перед собой. В обзор попала ближайшая башня и часть гор за границей города. Ой, и нога палача! Вот без последней детали пейзажа я бы точно обошлась. Пытаясь отвести взгляд от черной кожи, заляпанной кровью, и — знаю, бред — устроиться поудобнее (на плахе-то!), я заметила в горах какое-то движение, быстрое темное пятно. Мурашки тут же вернулись, и не только на спину, а вообще по всему телу, меня даже передернуло. Глаза я все-таки закрыла, но сзади послышались шум и крики. Да что же там такое происходит, что все так забеспокоились?

Так, все, кажется, я начинаю понимать того мятежника, который у плахи жаловался, что его тут все утро держать будут! Они издеваются что ли? Хотя в моем нынешнем состоянии сил бояться не было, легче от этого не становилось. Не зря говорят, что ожидание смерти хуже самой смерти. Верующие обычно молятся в таких ситуациях, но я как-то раньше не замечала за собой особой тяги к беседам с богами. Зато скоро встречусь с ними лично. Аге, если они конечно захотят видеть у себя в Этериусе такое неблагодарное создание, как я.

— Это ещё что такое, Обливион его побери?! — вопль генерала застал врасплох, и я открыла глаза. Ого, а размытое пятно, двинувшееся со стороны гор, вдруг приняло крылатую форму… ДРАКОНА?!

Последний взмах огромных крыльев и черная легенда опустилась на вершину ближайшей башни. Палача, уже занесшего топор, просто отшвырнуло в сторону ударной волной. Еще один рык дракона — и он уже не поднялся.

Уф, можно даже помечтать, что меня сегодня казнить не будут. Так, о чем я опять думаю? Ах да, дракон! Ой-ой-ой…, а я-то теперь к нему ближе всех. Подтверждая мои опасения, дракон повернулся в мою сторону и… его рев действительно действовал как ударная волна. Меня снова приложило о плаху, с которой я так и не успела откатиться, и в глазах потемнело.

Вот что за невезение, а? Не палач, так дракон!

Это было последней связной мыслью.

***

— Эй, ты, поднимайся! Надо бежать отсюда! Стража, уводите людей в безопасное место!

В глазах еще плыло, но я смогла рассмотреть того, кто так бесцеремонно тряс меня.

О, давешний солдат. Кажется, капитанша его Хадваром назвала. А что происходит? Ой, я торможу… Не удивительно, что он так трясет меня. Наверху дракон летает, вокруг сущий Обливион творится, а я тут разлеглась посреди площади! Встать со связанными руками и дважды пострадавшей за сегодня головой не получилось, ни с первой попытки, ни со второй. В конце концов, имперский солдат просто за шкирку вздернул меня на ноги. Так, стоять могу, это уже хорошо. Теперь бы как-то добраться до укрытия. Пока я пыталась устоять на ногах, Хадвар побежал помогать ещё какому-то оборванному бедолаге, придавленному упавшей балкой. Не солдат, а какой-то храмовый жрец милосердия и помощи ближнему. Бывают же такие…

По ощущениям, в этот раз я отключилась совсем не на долго, но город уже превратился в живописные пылающие развалины.

Тут в поле зрения появился мой недавний попутчик. Ралоф? Точно, он. — Ты ещё живая, бретонка? Быстро, давай в башню! Второго шанса Боги нам не дадут. Все выходы с площади завалило, по-другому не выбраться.

В башню? С сомнением оглядела уцелевшее сооружение. А нас там не завалит? Гдето совсем рядом послышался рев дракона. Ай, все, срочно в башню!

Даже почти с первого раза вписавшись в дверной проем, я наконец оказалась в укрытии. Дверь за мной захлопнулась. Фух!..

Кроме меня тут было ещё пять человек. Все одеты одинаково — в легкие кольчуги с синим подбоем. Кроме меня и того, что в меховом плаще. Двое раненых, женщина и мужчина, лежали на полу. Женщина, кажется, легко отделалась, уже даже пыталась сесть, а вот мужчина не поднимался. На ногах оставались только я, Ралоф и уже освободившийся от верёвки на руках и повязки на лице Ульфрик Буревестник, да еще один совсем молодой парень, который помогал раненым.

— Что же это, ярл Ульфрик? Неужели легенды не врут? — пораженно воскликнул Ралоф.

— Легенды не сжигают деревень, — вздохнул тот.

— Нужно идти наверх, в башню, там можно выбраться за завал, давайте все туда! — закричал бегущий по винтовой каменной лестнице солдат в уже знакомой синей кольчуге.

Башня содрогнулась, и я с опаской посмотрела на начавшие крошиться ступени.

— Чего ты ждешь? Живо вверх по лестнице! — подтолкнул меня в спину Ульфрик. — Давай! Сейчас дракон всю башню развалит!

Веский довод. Да ладно-ладно, иду я, не толкайся уже, «истинный король Скайрима»! Меня и так до сих пор качает как пьяного матроса. Или это башня трясется? А, не суть! Главное, с лестницы не свалиться.

Мне повезло на этот раз. Если это можно так назвать. Я не успела сделать всего трех шагов до того места, где стена буквально взорвалась и на ее месте образовалась огромная драконья башка. Ну и какого дреморы ему понадобилось таранить башню? В поворот не вписался? Ох-х… А вот бегущему впереди парню повезло намного меньше, чем мне. Мало того, что его засыпало обломками, так насколько я могу видеть, от него остался только обгоревший скелет.

Так, меня не тошнит, совсем не тошнит! Ну разве что совсем чуть-чуть…

И тут я встретилась взглядом с драконом.

Удивлялась отсутствию страха? Получите, распишитесь! Даже мое премерзкое состояние отошло на второй план.

В глазах дракона уже погасли последние искры ярости. Он смотрел на меня оценивающие и несколько пренебрежительно. А потом я услышала это…

То, что раньше казалось ревом, теперь больше напоминало… слова?

**«TooR… SHOL!»** (2)

От _голоса _дракона я как будто завибрировала изнутри. Не знаю, как это описать…, но эти звуки пробирали до самых костей, вызывая желание закричать в ответ — закричать во всю мощь легких — боль и восторг одновременно…

Я все еще стояла ошеломленная, в звенящей тишине, воцарившейся вдруг в моей голове, когда меня окатило потоком ревущего пламени. Я ожидала боли, но ее не последовало. Меня обдало сухим жаром, не причинив вреда. Что за?.. Только что этот же самый огонь спалил человека заживо. А у меня даже волосы на месте. Снова смотрю на дракона. Глаза в глаза. Страшно до полного оцепенения. Но отчего-то понимаю, если побегу — он убьет меня на месте. Его голова размером больше меня. Я для него не крупнее котенка, и только что он мог убить меня так же легко, как того парня. Но не захотел. Пока. И дал мне это понять. Играет со мной? Зачем и почему? Ох, вряд ли мне это понравится.

Резкий взмах крыльев, и дракон исчез из вида над башней. А меня чуть не снесло вниз по лестнице, ага. Потише крыльями махать не судьба? Я едва не заорала это вслух. Так, все, это уже нервное.

Запоздавший Ралоф подбежал ко мне и озадаченно уставился на проломленную стену и заваленный проход. Мертвого товарища он пока не заметил под грудой обломков. Да и вряд ли узнал бы. Наверное, это к лучшему.

— Видишь пролом в крыше таверны прямо под нами? — заговорил Ралоф. — Прыгай вниз и беги. Держись подальше от дракона. Я найду тебя позже.

Прыгать? Да тут три моих роста! Хотя, какая уже разница. Меня все еще трясло, но теперь я была свято уверена, что страшнее, чем было только что, уже не будет. Оттолкнулась от края проломленной стены и постаралась прыгнуть как можно дальше. Получилось не очень, отбила все колени и ободрала плечо, которым пыталась затормозить, но вроде ничего серьезного. Поднялась на ноги и побежала вперед. Так, это второй этаж, нужно спуститься вниз. Лестницы нет, зато есть большая дырка в полу. Эх, опять прыгать…

А, да чтоб эти веревки, до чего же они мешают! В башне я как-то напрочь про них забыла. Кстати, а когда Ульфрик и сам Ралоф успели освободиться-то? Их я там видела уже без веревок...

Только выбежав на улицу пылающего города, я подумала — а не разумнее ли было отсидеться где-нибудь в относительно безопасном месте? Потом, окинув взглядом на глазах рушащиеся и пылающие стены, решила, что такого здесь сейчас не найти при всем желании, так что придется бежать. Н-да, а штормить меня так и не перестало… И вокруг все затянуто едким черным дымом, от которого уже в горле першит. Ладно, главное не споткнуться и не попасть под что-нибудь горящее или тяжелое. Ну или под дракона — с моим-то везением. Остальное мелочи. Совсем рядом послышался уже знакомый рев, и я забыла, что нужно смотреть по сторонам. Такого страха я не чувствовала с того самого момента, как заглянула в пылающие багровой яростью глаза дракона.

Следующие несколько минут я со всех ног бежала по вверх по улице, почти не разбирая дороги, стараясь только держаться подальше от дракона с его пробирающим до костей голосом. Было такое чувство — если он доберётся до меня, то меня ждет участь похуже, чем тех, кого сожгли пламенем или разорвали зубами. Это внушало почти животный ужас. Глупость какая. Что может сделать мне дракон, кроме как убить?

Но почему-то казалось, что он мог сделать со мной что-то, что будет гораздо хуже обычной смерти…

Я немного пришла в себя, только когда почти врезалась в знакомого имперского солдата. Хадвар? Давно не виделись!

Он пожалел меня тогда, но что это будет означать сейчас? Сначала он не обращал на меня внимания, успокаивая перепуганного мальчишку из местных, но потом обернулся.

— А, это ты, бретонка? Ещё дышишь? Держись рядом со мной, если хочешь жить. Жить? Еще как хочу! Просто сильно сомневаюсь в такой возможности.

Стараясь быстро и четко исполнять команды солдата, я побежала за ним, желая просто оказаться как можно дальше от этого места. Но тут дракон пролетел совсем низко, и направлялся он прямо в нашу сторону. Я приготовилась нырнуть в бок, за ближайшую уцелевшую стену — авось пронесет, а вот Хадвар опять отвлекся на местных и теперь просто не успевал уйти с линии огня дракона — он его даже не заметил ещё.

Я уже слышала знакомые _слова_, и точно знала, что на этот раз игр и запугивания не будет, пламя смертельное. По логике выживания мне надо бежать дальше, выход из города совсем близко, а там лес. Но перед глазами упорно стоял перепуганный местный мальчишка, у которого на глазах только что заживо сгорел отец; местный нищий, которого зажала упавшая балка; и наконец, я сама, которая могла остаться лежать без сознания посреди горящего города. По логике выживания, он вообще не должен был возиться ни с кем из нас, по крайней мере, уж точно не со мной — приговоренной к казни. Так что в Бездну логику выживания!

Кричать бесполезно — не услышит в этом гвалте. Да и далеко. Даже если я каким-то чудом успею добежать до него, оттолкнуть не смогу, весовая категория не та. Эх, что ж они тут все здоровые-то такие…

О, а что если…

Не задумываясь о бредовости своей идеи, я рванула вперед так быстро, как только могла, и изо всех сил толкнула одну из длинных упавших балок, лежащих друг на друге.

Ай, зараза, она горячая!..

Деревяшка повернулась неожиданно легко, так, что я едва не поцеловалась с подпаленной деревянной мостовой, но нужного эффекта я добилась. Тяжелое струганое бревно покатилось вперед и на развороте ударило имперца под колени, заставив упасть буквально за доли секунды до того, как над нами пронесся дракон, выжигая все огнем. Ох, надеюсь, я не перестаралась. Понятия не имею, как у меня это получилось, и откуда вообще взялась такая бредовая идея, но сейчас уже не важно. Мдя, а руки-то трясутся… И огнем меня попутно зацепило. Ничего страшного, зато от волос остался весьма укороченный вариант, подпаленный к тому же, и одежда на спине немного тлела палеными нитками. Видимо, уже на излете задело. Повезло. На этот раз.

Хадвар, осторожно поднявшись на ноги, сначала посмотрел вслед уже пролетевшему мимо дракону и потом как-то ошеломлённо уставился на меня и на балку у себя под ногами.

В следующее мгновение он схватил меня за руку чуть выше веревки и дернул за собой. Только теперь мы шли мелкими перебежками, то и дело прижимаясь к уцелевшим каменным стенам.

— Идем в крепость. Там есть подземный ход, он выходит в лес. Крепость лучше укреплена, может удастся отсюда выбраться.

Теперь имперец вообще ни на что не отвлекался. Мы почти добежали до крепости, как налетели на Ралофа. Знакомые все лица.

— Ралоф! Проклятый предатель, с дороги!

— Мы бежим, и мы сбежим, Хадвар! Тебе нас не остановить.

— Отлично! Надеюсь, дракон вас всех в Совнгард заберёт.

Так, все, хватит… Нашли время! Мне плевать, кто из них прав, а кто виноват, и знаю я обоих не больше часа, но они оба мне помогли, и я не желаю им смерти. Как, кстати, и себе. А одна я отсюда вряд ли выберусь.

— Потом отношения выясните! — не отпуская руки Хадвара, уцепила, как могла Ралофа за рукав и рванула к ближайшим воротам крепости. Надо же, думала, с места их не сдвину, а они сами пошли. Наверное, от неожиданности. Ну да, не каждый день увидишь, как какая-то малявка по улице двух здоровенных мужиков волочет.

Тут меня, правда, ждал облом — ворота крепости оказались заперты, но эту проблему решил Хадвар, у которого был ключ. Мы втроем вбежали внутрь и уже там я привалилась к запертой двери, пытаясь отдышаться и заодно избавиться от снова вернувшегося страха.

О, кажется тут уже кто-то есть! Из соседней комнаты слышны голоса.

— Надо идти дальше. Дракон может обрушить крепость в любой момент, — говорил мужчина.

— Подожди. Дай немного отдышаться… — устало ответил ему женский голос.

— Кажется, это Братья Бури, — сказал Хадвар, тоже прислушавшийся разговору.

— Они наверняка знают, где выход, — ожил Ралоф, направляясь в сторону голосов.

— Может, удастся с ними договориться, — пожал плечами имперский солдат. Потом он вспомнил обо мне. — Ты ещё не справилась с этими веревками? Давай, я их разрежу. Да уж, согласна, тем более, что связанные руки уже окончательно онемели. Только ноги все ещё подкашиваются от страха и слабости.

— Иди сюда. Они сами собой не разрежутся.

Хадвар взял с полки кинжал и сам подошел ко мне. Когда лезвие вспороло просмоленную веревку, я зашипела от боли — кровь снова потекла по рукам как положено, но ощущения это были ниже среднего.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала я, растирая онемевшие запястья. Ой, это сиплое карканье — мой голос? Жуть какая. Наглоталась все-таки дыма… Но Хадвар даже улыбнулся.

— Не благодари. Нам ещё выбраться отсюда надо. В таком виде ты далеко не уйдешь, надо хотя бы обувь взять. Поищи вон в тех сундуках — там должно быть сменное солдатское снаряжение.

Осмотрев себя, я только вздохнула. От моих заботливо запасенных вещей ничего не осталось. Сумку у меня, очевидно, отобрали еще до того, как погрузить в повозку, как и теплый плащ. От рубашки остались одни лохмотья, которые я чистой совестью оборвала с рук. Осталась потертая холщовая жилетка и такие же рваные штаны. Сапоги с ног тоже куда-то исчезли. Я скривилась. Видимо, меня решили не только обыскать перед тем, как ввезти на казнь, но еще и обобрать, для верности.

Пошла в указанном направлении и открыла ближайший деревянный сундук. Угадала! Женщины-легионеры тут все-таки есть, как и сменное снаряжение для них. Все что есть тут, мне явно будет велико, но подобрать можно.

Отыскав более-менее подходящие по размеру плотные кожаные сапоги, я до предела стянула на них ремни, чтобы не выскальзывать. Получилось даже удобно. Так, что ещё тут есть? О, куртка! Слишком длинная для меня — почти до колен — из плотной кожи с металлическими вставками и красными нашивками Имперского легиона. Опять подогнала размер. Хорошо, что легкие доспехи полностью крепятся на ремнях. Тяжеловато, конечно, но легкому бегу не помешает.

Осмотрела оружие. Нет, совсем не вариант. Я такое даже на вытянутой руке не удержу, не говоря уж о том, чтобы махать им. Даже вон тот затупленный железный одноручник будет для меня слишком длинным. Надо выпросить у Хадвара тот кинжальчик, которым он веревку резал. Как раз мне по руке будет.

Не успела я закрепить последний ремень (и прихватить несколько монет, обнаруженных на дне сундука, ну, а чего, мало ли что потом будет?), как в комнату ввалились трое вооруженных людей, как я поняла, в форме Братьев Бури. Двое мужчин и одна женщина. Кажется, это их разговор мы слышали. И Ралоф с ними.

Так, а вот настрой всех присутствующих мне совсем не нравится. Кажется, сейчас тут начнется драка, и до дракона, который там снаружи летает и все рушит никому дела не будет. Нет, они вообще соображают, что делают?! Или у них военная идеология — первейший приоритет?!

Прошла вперед и встала между ощетинившимися мечами Братьями Бури с Ралофом во главе и Хадваром на другой стороне. Обратилась к Ралофу.

— Можешь убить для начала меня, — не отрываясь смотрю в синие глаза и даже не боюсь. Ещё бы, после взгляда дракона воин с мечом наголо — это такая мелочь. — Все равно, если вы сейчас сцепитесь, мы все окажемся тут заживо погребенными. 

— Ты на его стороне? — будто бы даже не поверил Ралоф. — Они же казнить тебя пытались! Вместе с нами! И казнили бы, если бы не этот дракон.

— Прямо сейчас я только на своей стороне. Он спас мне жизнь. И я хочу жить. Очень хочу. В отличие от всех вас, видимо. Он уже помог мне, и может помочь нам дальше. И он пытался с вами договориться. То есть, еще способен мыслить здраво. Если вы не способны ужиться мирно, мы можем пойти разными дорогами, чтобы наверняка найти выход — но разойтись живые, чтобы у каждого был шанс выбраться отсюда. Как тебе такой вариант?

Ралоф переглянулся со своими сторонниками, и после долгой паузы все же кивнул.

Ну слава Богам!

— Хорошо. Кто пойдет вперед? — спросил один из Братьев Бури. Женщина пыталась возмутиться, но её, к счастью не стали слушать. Видимо, они тоже спастись хотели больше, чем драться.

— Идите, — кивнул Хадвар. — Мы пойдем через подземелья.

— Откуда мы знаем, что они не ударят в спину? — продолжала возмущаться женщина.

Я не обратила внимания на нее, а снова обратилась к Ралофу.

— Я просто хочу выбраться отсюда, понимаешь? Я ничего не сделала, чтобы оказаться здесь, и я не хочу здесь и остаться, погребенная заживо под завалами.

И я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас погиб здесь. Мне плевать, Братья Бури вы, или Имперцы. Это будет глупая и бессмысленная трата времени и смерть в результате. Боги, да там, наверху, летает дракон, в конце концов! И ему тоже наплевать, кого убивать. В буквально смысле, кстати. Огнем наплевать. Ты назвал меня сестрой этим утром. Твои слова все ещё в силе?

Он снова долго смотрел на меня. Было понятно, что от того, поверят мне сейчас или нет, зависит все.

— Я могу поверить тебе, ты тут не причем, и это не твоя война, — наконец заговорил Ралоф, — но почему я должен верить ему? Он бы убил нас при других обстоятельствах.

Кивок на Хадвара.

— Насколько я понимаю, вы двое знаете друг друга не первый день. Ты правда думаешь, что он ударит тебя в спину?

— Идем, — вмешался Хадвар. — Уйдем первыми и остановим этот глупый спор. Ход в подземелье там.

— Минутку… — кивнула я и опрометью кинулась обратно к сундукам.

Так, где-то я тут видела…, а вот, нашла! Небольшая аптекарская сумка, а внутри флаконы с зельями. Точно пригодится. С ярко-красной, непрозрачной жидкостью — это понятно, зелья лечения. Безумно дорогие, вот такой маленький флакончик в считанные минуты затянет открытую рану и избавит от боли, а какой такой же большой вообще может почти с того света вернуть. Алхимики целое состояние зарабатывают, продавая их воинам и наемникам. Хотя на вкус оно… глотнула… бр-р, ещё хуже, чем на запах. Зато под кожей сразу разливается приятное тепло, боль и слабость уходят, разбитые колени и перетертые веревками запястья заживают, как и прочие мелкие царапины и синяки. И самое приятное — пальцы снова обретают привычную гибкость и подвижность. Ура, я снова могу пользоваться магией! Даже в голове прояснилось. Чувствую себя просто заново родившейся. Здорово!..

А вот такие же флакончики, только с зеленой жидкостью — это что? Пахнет не лучше, так что тоже должно быть нечто особо полезное. Главное, чтоб не яд… Пробовать пока не рискну.

Ладно, сумку на плечо и вперед. Хадвар уже поднял тяжелую решетку и ждет меня.Понятно, побежали.

***

Пока мы плутали по ответвлениям подземных переходов, Хадвар все больше молчал и мрачнел. Только когда ловил на себе мой взгляд, пытался как-то приободрить, хотя даже его голос при этом звучал как-то не особо уверенно.

Правильно, с Братьями Бури мы расстались уже несколько часов назад, и все ещё искали выход, потому как основной проход по тоннелю завалило прямо у нас перед носом. Пришлось идти в обход. Хорошо, хоть не на голову это все обрушилось — Хадвар едва успел выдернуть меня из-под груды камней. А крепость у нас над головами продолжала ходить ходуном, и в любой момент мы ждали повторного обвала. Похоже, дракон все никак не мог угомониться…

По дороге мы нашли немного провизии в зале, который использовался, видимо, одновременно и как кладовка, и как столовая. Взяли только то, что можно было унести с собой в сумке — вяленое мясо, немного сыра и хлеба. Заодно быстро подкрепились, чтобы к концу дня не свалиться от усталости. Из питья нашли только эль и дешевое вино. Нет уж, нам сейчас ясные головы нужны, так что поедим всухомятку.

К тому же я нашла еще один тайник с зельями и деньгами. Так, кошелек на пояс, зелья в вещмешок. Вроде ничего не забыла? Хадвар прихватил с собой пару факелов, сказав, что не представляет, куда мы можем сейчас попасть. Я согласно кивнула. Да, может пригодиться. Огляделась и подняла с пола недавно замеченный небольшой светильник. На нем оказалась весьма удобная кожаная петля, которую я и прикрепила на поясе своей куртки сбоку — и немного сзади, чтобы не мешался и не обжигал голые локти, которые не закрывали оборванные рукава куртки. Вот. И светло, и руки свободны. Хадвар одобрительно кивнул.

В следующем зале оказалась… пыточная. Вот без этого зрелища я бы точно обошлась. Знаю, что для кого-то вот такое норма, но судя по всему, даже Хадвару, который явно и не такое видел, тут не по себе. Палач, работавший в пыточной, вызывал у меня стойкое отвращение.

Хадвар прошелся вдоль стен, собирая оружие и какие-то нужные ему мелочи. Мимоходом дернул дверь клетки, в которой неподвижно лежал человек.

— Не ищи, — презрительно бросил палач. — Я сто лет назад ключи потерял. Бедняга орал недели две.

Я поспешно отвернулась, скрывая ярость и отвращение, уже готовые вырваться из ладоней сырой магией.

Хадвар, видя мое состояние, решил отвлечь меня.

— Вон там сумка, с такими обычно маги ходят. Должно быть, вещи этого несчастного, — кивок на клетку. — Ему они больше не понадобятся, а вот тебе — могут.

Кивнув, я опустилась на колени рядом с сумкой. Распустила завязки и стала осматривать содержимое. Так, что тут у нас… о, одежда! Ткань плотная, теплая, явно получше моего рванья будет. Даже капюшон есть. А размер можно подогнать. Еще немного зелий. Тоже лишними не будут. Еще что? Книги! Интересно какие?..

Так, учебники, учебники… практическая магия, теоретическая. О, а это я даже читала! Дальше просто книги. А какие? «О Драконорожденных». Что-то знакомое, должно быть интересно, особенно в свете нынешних событий… «Аргонианский доклад». Политика? Не, не надо. Терпеть не могу политику. Еще нашлось пара справочников и трактатов. Плюс наборы для письма. Ясно, сумка зачарованная, как у меня была, иначе бы туда вся эта кипа не влезла просто. Даже есть немного денег. Теперь на первое время мне точно всего хватит. Хотя, не мешает еще узнать местные цены… Положила небольшой кошелек с зельями, который у меня был с собой до этого, в большую сумку, сложила в нее же все нужное и перебросила через плечо кожаный ремень. Удобно! Совсем не стесняет движений. Впрочем, дорожная сумка явно принадлежала странствующему магу, значит прежний владелец знал толк в удобстве.

Настроение снова резко сползло вниз. Против воли снова оглянулась на клетку. В горле встал противный комок. Я не знала этого парня, но мне казалось, что никто не заслужил такой смерти. Судя по содержимому сумки, он не был особенно опытным магом. Учебники, исписанные свитки с законспектированными заклинаниями, запасные перья и чистые свитки — стандартный набор студента. То есть, он просто учился. А может быть только шел учиться, как я. Подходить и выяснять больше я не стала.

Решительно изгнав из головы все мысли о мертвом маге, я пошла вслед за Хадваром в очередной коридор в бесконечной веренице одинаковых поворотов и тупиков. Мы шли еще час, прежде чем наткнулись на очередной обвал, полностью перекрывший коридор. Пришлось спускаться в самый низ, в подземные пещеры и катакомбы, и уже через них выбираться наружу. Мне было интересно, выбрались ли Ралоф со своими Братьями Бури. Надеюсь, что выбрались. И что мы тоже скоро найдем выход. Потому что путь назад нам отрезал еще первый обвал. Да и как-то не тянуло возвращаться в тот огненный Обливион, что творился там, наверху.

А увязавшийся за нами еще у пыточной помощник палача попытался на нас напасть в одном из переходов. Видимо, ему приглянулись наши деньги и вещи. Только его ошибкой стало то, что он воспринял как угрозу одного Хадвара, довольно легкомысленно повернувшись ко мне спиной. Я даже не стала дожидаться, пока имперский солдат с ним разберется.

Хорошо отработанный пасс, уже заранее подвешенное на запястье простейшее заклинание огня — и незадачливого грабителя вжало в стену потоком пламени. После всего, что я видела в пыточной, мне было совершенно его не жалко, и я уже не думала, заслужил ли он смерти. Заслужил, даже если не участвовал, а просто смотрел на чужие мучения. Я с некоторым усилием подняла температуру огня до такого градуса, что он умер почти мгновенно.

Я стояла и смотрела на обугленное тело. Я знала, что он это заслужил. Так же, как знала, что мне было совершенно не обязательно его убивать — показать парочку эффектных и бесполезных трюков, вроде огня и электричества, текущих по рукам — и он бы сам сбежал. Так что на этот раз убийство было вполне осознанным. Можно было оправдаться самообороной, но я знала настоящую причину своего поступка. Я ведь прекрасно помнила, что такое сидеть под замком, сходя с ума от голода и жажды, крича от боли, и осознавая, что никогда не выберешься из своей клетки. Я до сих пор не знаю, сколько просидела взаперти сама, но точно скажу, что не пожелаю этой участи никому. Никто не заслужил постоянных издевательств и пыток, что бы он не натворил.

Из мрачных мыслей меня вывел голос Хадвара:

— И эти ублюдки зовут себя Имперскими легионерами… — потом внимательно посмотрел на меня. — Так ты маг? Впрочем, если ты бретонка, то это и не удивительно. Слышал, у вас там магией владеет каждый второй. Просто знай, что в Скайриме подобные способности встречаются далеко не так часто, и лучше без особой нужды их не демонстрируй.

Я кивнула. Уже заметила, что от магии тут шарахаются.

По дороге мы едва не напоролись на дикую медведицу, непонятно как тут оказавшуюся. А когда мы вполне успешно пробрались мимо нее, я даже посчитала это хорошим знаком. Так же, как и мелкие ручьи по всем коридорам. Если здесь есть вода и откуда-то взялась медведица, значит выход близко.

Так и оказалось. Честно говоря, я даже сначала не поверила своим глазам, когда увидела пробивающийся откуда-то сверху явно дневной свет. Подъем на поверхность оказался почти отвесным и очень сыпучим, но Хадвар довольно легко взобрался на твердый уступ и протянул мне руку. Когда он вытянул меня наверх, мы некоторое время просто стояли, вдыхая воздух — не сырой и затхлый, а свежий, пахнущей землей, лесом и легким морозом. Солнце уже подходило к горизонту, похоже от дракона мы убегали весь день. Ведь, когда я очнулась в повозке, только-только начало светать.

Потом имперец вдруг нырнул обратно за уступ и прижался к стене, дернув меня за собой. Да заметила я, заметила, что никак мы от этого дракона на отвяжемся. Ну и куда он на этот раз собрался? Правда летел он высоко, и вряд ли мог нас увидеть, но мало ли…

— Ну, вроде улетел. Кажется, все закончилось… — вздохнул Хадвар.

Я повернулась к нему, пытаясь снизу-вверх заглянуть в глаза.

— И что теперь? — спросила я почти безучастно. Наверное, слишком устала. Потому что ответ на этот вопрос меня ох как волновал.

— Эта дорога ведет в Ривервуд, маленький городок недалеко отсюда. У меня там живет дядя, он кузнец. Думаю, стоит пойти к нему. Отдохнем, приведем себя в порядок и заодно предупредим о драконе. Не думаю, что многие из Хелгена выжили. Потом решим, что делать дальше.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказала я. — Сама бы я не выбралась отсюда.

— И не только ты, — слегка улыбнулся он. — Я бы тоже остался примерно там, где не заметил дракона.

Теперь я смутилась. По моему мнению, Хадвар сделал для меня куда больше, чем я для него. Потом я отвлеклась на более насущные мысли, так сказать. Например, неплохо было бы узнать, насколько я отстала от жизни.

— Хадвар?

— М?

— А какое сегодня число?

— 17 Последнего Зерна, а что?

О, здорово!.. Ну что же… с Днем Рождения, Акрис. Похоже, на этот раз ты действительно родилась заново.

Два месяца взаперти, еще пару недель в бегах. А кажется — намного, намного больше…

А может быть оно и к лучшему. Прежнюю себя можно смело похоронить. Умерла, сорвавшись со скалы, погибла в Хелгене — какая разница? На случай, если наемники Синода меня все же выследили на границе со Скайримом, то ничего, кроме происшествия в Хелгене они найти не смогут. А Хадвар прав — вряд ли многие спаслись оттуда. Теперь для всех я просто студентка-маг, оказавшаяся совершенно одна в незнакомой стране. 

Хотя, кажется, не все так плохо. Возможно я и застряла в Скайриме на неопределенный срок, но у меня теперь вроде бы… есть друг? Может быть. Время покажет. Главное, что я больше не одна…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Магическая Академия Даггерфолла. Выдумана автором. В лоре я ничего не нашла обучебных заведениях для магов в Хай Роке, и это странно, ведь у бретонцев, с их природной склонностью к магии должно быть нечто такое.   
2 – Тор Шуль (драк. «Пекло Солнце»). Последние два слова ту ‘ума «Огненное Дыхание».А первое слово пропущено, потому что в драконьем исполнении его легко перепутать с рыком или просто дыханием :)).


	3. Chapter 2. Bleak Falls Barrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underground --

# Глава 2. Ветреный Пик.

_Девчонка сидела на невысоком, отвесном берегу речки, поджав под себя одну ногу, а другую свесив в воду. Она часто тут сидела. В основном, на рассвете, когда в Ривервуде было еще очень тихо и спокойно. После того, как солнце поднималось выше, речку, протекающую прямо через поселение, атаковывала местная ребятня, и там стоял невообразимый гвалт._

_ Иногда она оставалась и играла с детьми, но чаще всего просто уходила. В Хелгене ему показалось, что ей не больше пятнадцати. Теперь, когда она умылась и привела себя в порядок, на вид ей можно было дать немного побольше. Сама она сказала, что ей недавно исполнилось семнадцать. Но из-за невысокого роста и хрупкого телосложения она выглядела совсем подростком. То же можно было сказать и о ее поведении. Странная девочка — временами тихая и замкнутая, а иногда она могла с совершенно искренним смехом бегать по Ривервуду, играя с местными детьми в салки. Видно было, что она что-то скрывает, но она никогда не делилась своими воспоминаниями, и на вопросы о том, как оказалась в Скайриме, и почему пересекла границу в таком странном месте, не отвечала. Первый день она отсыпалась и восстанавливала силы, глотая свои зелья. Он что-то слышал раньше о том, что перенапрягаться и тратить много сил для магов опасно, а в Хелгене ей пришлось выложиться изрядно. Да еще и разбитая голова, которая, несмотря на все зелья прошла только после долгого отдыха. Сегодня подходил к концу уже пятый день после их бегства из Хелгена. _ _Хадвар тряхнул головой и оторвался от задумчивого созерцания девчонки._

_ — Акрис, — наконец заговорил он. — Тебя Сигрид звала, вы же собирались сегодня вместе к Лукану пойти._

_ Она чуть повернула голову, но позу не сменила. Ясно, опять ушла в себя. Вот что с ней делать? То носится, как взбалмошный щенок, то забьется в угол и молчит. И ведь не признается, что с ней происходит._

_ — А Лукан еще не открывал лавку сегодня, — преувеличенно бодро ответила она, а потом, легко вскочив на ноги, прошла мимо него. — Но я действительно обещала помочь дома._

_ Днем она обычно помогала Сигрид по дому или бегала в трактир в поисках подработки. Убеждать ее, что она ничуть не стесняет его семью было бесполезно. Она категорически отказывалась брать у них деньги даже на мелочи. Первое время она порывалась даже платить за еду, но Сигрид ее быстро отвадила ее от этих глупостей. В своей манере, правда. Ну, может даже лучше, что девочка такая самостоятельная, дальше ей самой проще будет. Только вот ему почему-то казалось, что обыкновенной гордости и упрямства там куда больше, чем самостоятельности, а вот это уже не всегда хорошо. Помощь тоже надо уметь принимать._

_ Правда, ее бытовая магия, как она ее называла, оказалась весьма полезной вещью, и деньги у девчонки всегда были. А по вечерам она закрывалась от окружающего мира своими книгами, теми самыми, принесенными из Хелгена. Еще немного она докупила тут, в лавке Лукана и Камиллы. И теперь уделяла чтению большую часть свободного времени. Он знал, что она вряд ли останется здесь жить. Видя, как она дни и ночи проводит за книгами, он все больше убеждался, что ей будет лучше в Вайтране, Солитьюде или каком другом крупном городе, где она сможет найти себе дело по душе. Ведь книги и деревенская жизнь плохо сочетаются. К тому же, она говорила, что была студенткой Магической Академии, и рано или поздно она захочет продолжить учиться. Теперь, чем больше он узнавал ее, тем больше удивлялся — и как этот ребенок вообще оказался в одной повозке с мятежниками?_

_ ***_

Я качнула ногой, отгоняя любопытную мелкую рыбешку. Вода была холодной, но терпимой, как всегда — ноги не замерзали даже от долгого сидения в такой позе. 

Хотелось спать. Первые два-три дня я еще надеялась, что эти сны ненадолго. Сейчас уже почти привыкла. Все прежние мои кошмары были вытеснены новыми, и теперь мне каждую ночь снился Хелген. То взгляд и голос дракона, пробирающие до костей, то обгоревшие трупы тех, кто еще недавно стоял рядом живой. То мертвый маг из пыточной камеры. А еще я снова и снова убивала. Чувствовала, как через меня проходит огонь, заживо сжигая людей рядом. Не всегда это были помощник палача или наемники Синода, иногда совсем другие люди.

Теперь ночами я предпочитала перечитывать — уже, скорее, заучивать — книги по магии, добирая то, чего еще не знала. Мне понравилось здесь, в Ривервуде.

Я привыкла к родственникам Хадвара, которые приютили меня. Меня трогала доброта Алвора, забавляло немного ревнивое бурчание Сигрид, его жены, по любому поводу, и неутомимая любознательность и открытость Дорти — самой младшей в семье. Хадвар еще зачем-то сказал им, что я ему жизнь спасла. Вот не было печали…

Здесь было хорошо. Такой жизни — тихой, спокойной, размеренной — у меня раньше никогда не было. Но мне она нравилась. Только вот ощущение, что это не навсегда, просто затишье перед бурей, не проходило. Ощущение подтвердилось, когда недавно Алвор в кузнице завел разговор в необычной для него манере — совсем издалека. 

Оказалось, что в округе снова видели дракона, и жители Ривервуда все больше начинают нервничать. Нужно чтобы кто-то сходил с обращением и просьбой о помощи к ярлу Вайтрана. И этим кем-то, естественно, оказалась я, как один из очень немногих уцелевших свидетелей Хелгенских событий. Хадвар пойти не мог, так как со дня на день ждал гонца с письмом от генерала, чтобы отправиться в Солитьюд.

Сначала они хотели отправить со мной кого-нибудь из деревенских парней, считая, что мелкая я, да еще при полной сумке вещей, буду просто магнитом для воров, бандитов и прочих сомнительных личностей. В ответ на это я просто зажгла на ладони красноватый лепесток огня и поиграла с ним пальцами. Возражения тут же стихли. Хадвар сам прекрасно видел, еще в крепости, во что может превратиться этот безобидный язычок. Но все равно, и Хадвар, и его дядя, еще пару дней назад начали учить меня обращаться с "нормальным" оружием. Занимались они со мной по очереди, по нескольку часов в день. Понятно, конечно, что за такой срок отработать как следует навык не получится, но хоть что-то. Кстати, мне даже подарили новый кинжал, взамен отобранного при обыске. Сначала я хотела отказаться — новый был на порядок лучше и дороже моего, но потом посмотрела на Алвора, который так явно гордился своей работой — и просто поблагодарила за подарок. Впрочем, гордиться своей работой у него были все основания — кинжал получился прекрасный. Узкое, слегка изогнутое лезвие из закаленной стали длиной в полторы моих ладони, кузнец украсил затейливым, почти ювелирным узором, похожим на магические руны. На полированной рукояти из темного дерева были искусно вырезаны язычки пламени. Балансировка тоже была идеальной, что наглядно продемонстрировал Хадвар, легким движением руки метнув кинжал точно в центр мишени. Кстати, ножны тоже были хитрые — они могли крепиться хоть к поясному ремню, хоть на ноге у сапога, хоть на руке. Но носить его на виду я пока побаивалась, поэтому прятала за голенищем сапога.

Я вошла в дом и прикрыла за собой дверь. Ну да, опять темнотища. Вот чего стоит поставить чуть больше свечей? Или окна открыть, на худой конец? Я так пару раз чуть ступеньки всеми костями не пересчитала. От одного очага и пары масляных светильников у кровати света не много.

— Сигрид?

— Я здесь, Акрис, — донеслось снизу. Я спустилась по шаткой лестнице, стараясь смотреть, куда наступаю, хоть и не особо видела неширокие дощатые ступени.

— Мне уже стоит начинать собираться? — без особой надежды поинтересовалась я. Идти никуда не хотелось, потому что было чувство, что вернусь я сюда нескоро. Если вообще вернусь. А кроме Хадвара и его родственников у меня в Скайриме не было ни друзей, ни знакомых.

— Да. Я тут подготовила тебе кое-что в дорогу, — она кивнула на открытую сумку, стоящую на оружейном прилавке. — Тут немного еды, перекусить по дороге хватит. До Вайтрана всего несколько часов пешком. Еще я положила тебе охотничий нож, сменную одежду и теплый плащ на случай дождя. И тут твоя сумка с лекарствами и книги с одеждой. Кстати, дам тебе небольшой совет — не надевай ту одежду, которую ты принесла из Хелгена. Ты наверняка привыкла носить что-то подобное, но это официальная форма учеников Коллегии Винтерхолда. Она будет на каждом шагу кричать о том, что ты оттуда. А путешествовать по нашим дорогам в одиночку решится разве что очень сильный маг. Студенты ежегодно тратятся на повозки, чтобы без приключений добраться до Винтерхолда. Статус мага должен быть подтвержден силой, иначе это может закончиться плохо. Ты, наверное, заметила, что в Скайриме магию не жалуют… Вот соберешься если когда-нибудь пойти в Коллегию, там это тебе пригодится.

Я вздохнула. Понимаю. А жаль — форма здешних магов мне понравилась, симпатично и удобно. Светлая туника, перетянутая кожаным ремнем с удобными креплениями для кошелька, зелий и прочих нужных мелочей, и плотные бриджи под нее. Капюшон-накидка из мягкой кожи была бы отличной защитой от дождя и ветра. А еще на ткани были чары, отталкивающие воду и грязь. И движений не стесняет — красота. А то что мне оно несколько великовато, так нестрашно, ушить можно. Но Сигрид права, незачем мне сейчас лишнее внимание. Обойдусь обычной одеждой. Простые штаны из некрашеного полотна и такая же рубашка на шнуровке. Вот. И удобно, и неприметно. Пойдет дождь — накину плащ. Сапоги оставила те самые, в которых пришла из Хелгена, просто почистила их от пыли и грязи, налипшей в подземелье. Они из плотной мягкой кожи, и намного удобнее, чем то, что носят здесь.

Вроде все? Я хорошо отдохнула за эти дни, так что смело можно отправляться в дорогу хоть сегодня.

Уже после первых суток спокойного отдыха, воспоминания о Хелгене постепенно начали бледнеть, и все, что произошло перед этим напоминало просто очень реалистичный кошмар. Все бы было совсем здорово, если бы я не обзавелась заметным таким напоминанием о том дне. На следующее же утро я обнаружила в своих волосах седины больше, чем было у нашей няньки в приюте. А та, между прочим, уже седьмой десяток разменяла! Моего обычного, медово-русого цвета волос во всей шевелюре осталось хорошо если половина, остальная масса приобрела неровный пепельно-серый цвет. Я тогда кое-как превратила спутанные разноцветные колтуны в более-менее расчесанные пряди немного разной длинны. Подпаленные драконьим огнем, они теперь завивались на концах. Сначала я хотела просто подровнять их, но тогда было бы вообще проще остричься под мальчика. Поэтому решила сделать по-другому — срезала только пожженные пряди, а все остальное привела в порядок с помощью гребня и полоскания из трав. Получилось даже ничего, разве что выглядела теперь всегда немного лохматой. А к цвету я, наверное, привыкну. Когда-нибудь. Собрать их в пучок теперь было проблематично, но длиной чуть ниже плеч, они почти не мешались и так. Ну вот. Так, а теперь, как и обещала, надо заглянуть к Лукану и Камилле.

Забросив сумку под кровать, вышла из дома. «Ривервудский Торговец» находился прямо напротив дома Алвора, так что далеко идти не пришлось.

Ой, только вот я, кажется, не вовремя…

— Что-то случилось? — все-таки решаюсь подать голос.

Лукан и Камилла, до этого довольно громко спорившие, разом замолчали.

— Ой, покупатель! Заходи, Акрис, не обращай внимания на наши споры.

— У вас что-то случилось? — повторяю свой вопрос. Что-то сегодня с утра весь Ривервуд на ушах стоит. И сплетни какие-то о нашем магазине ходят странные.

Лукан замялся.

— Да, нас действительно обокрали. Но товаров на продажу все равно полно!

— поспешно добавил он. — Воры забрали только одну вещь.

Н-да, странно.

— И куда они ушли вы конечно не знаете?

— В том-то и дело, что знаем! Даже сообщили страже. Только толку-то… — он сплюнул. — Наша «доблестные» защитники не сунутся в Ветреный Пик ни за какие деньги.

Ветреный Пик. Так вот в чем дело. Конечно, стража туда не сунется!

Судя по рассказам Хадвара, это древний заброшенный храм, построенный еще во времена поклонения драконам, и сейчас это место кишит нежитью.

Раньше я видела нежить, в том числе и драугров, которые были тут распространены, только в учебниках на картинках, но все же я неплохо знаю их слабые места. Обучение любого боевого мага начинается с нежетиведения, поскольку истребление ходячих мертвецов и прочих подобных тварей составляло большую часть нашей работы. Я уже решила для себя, что как только передам послание Вайтранскому ярлу, то на все скопленные деньги найму повозку до Винтерхолда, и попытаю счастья в местной Коллегии. Говорят, что там даже вступительный взнос платить не надо — нужен только определенный уровень способностей, достаточный для обучения. А само обучение потом можно отработать.

Боевой магией я вполне владела на уровне студента-практика, так что должно получиться. В конце концов, не уверена, что мне так уж хочется ехать в Даггерфолл. Хадвар прав, там политики и интриг не меньше, чем в Сиродиле. А здесь магов мало, но держаться они вместе, и охотно обучают друг друга, стараясь вообще не вмешиваться в государственные дела и в гражданскую войну, которая расцветает сейчас здесь махровым цветом. Иными словами — магия, не политика — как раз то, что мне нужно. В голову пришла мысль, что осмотр строения древнего нордского храма, и встреча с настоящей нежитью будет совсем не лишним дополнением к моим в основном теоретическим познаниям. А если в процессе я смогу помочь Лукану вернуть украденную у него вещь — почему бы и нет?

— Я попробую найти ваших воров, — сказала я наконец. В конце концов, Вайтран может подождать до завтра.

— Правда? — оживился торговец. — Украли только одну вещицу, но очень дорогую — украшение из чистого золота, в форме драконьего когтя. Следующие поставки обещают принести хорошую прибыль. Она твоя, если сможешь вернуть мне мой коготь.

Я пожала плечами. Справедливо. Нанимаясь на такую рискованную работу, нужно знать цену дела.

— Так это и есть твой план? — подала голос молчавшая до сих пор Камилла.

— Да. И теперь тебе не нужно никуда идти, верно? — резковато ответил торговец.

— А я думала, нашей помощнице пригодится проводник.

— Что?.. — растерялся Лукан, но глядя на решительно настроенную сестру, все-таки вздохнул. — Ладно… Во имя Богов, ладно! Но только до моста!

— Конечно, — пожала плечами Камилла, решительно направляясь к двери.

А ведь она не старше меня, и магией не владеет, да и оружием навряд ли, а смотри ж ты… такое чувство, что ели бы не брат, сама бы отправилась в Ветреный Пик, с ворами разбираться.

Я чуть улыбнулась, выходя из лавки следом за ней. Море по колено, ага. Знаю это чувство. Сама вот так же вляпалась. Вот только Камилла, отправившись туда одна, вряд ли вернулась бы. И дело вовсе не в драуграх. Живые в этом случае опаснее, чем мертвые.

Я содрогнулась при мысли, что, возможно, придется снова кого-то убить. Не нежить — живых людей. Покачала головой. Если получится, я постараюсь никого не убивать. Но вряд ли мне оставят выбор. Ладно, буду решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Придумаю что-нибудь.

***

Камилла указала мне дорогу и оставила перед мостом. Одна из дорог вела в Вайтран, и, если сегодня ничего не случится, завтра я пойду по ней. Другая резко уходила в гору и поднималась прямо к Ветреному Пику.

Подъем занял у меня не больше двух часов. Мимо бандитского форпоста мне удалось проскользнуть незамеченной. Я вздохнула с облегчением. Их там слишком много, одна бы я не справилась. Поднявшись к самому храму, я поняла, почему это место назвали Ветреным Пиком. Неосторожно приблизившись к краю, я подумала, что меня сейчас попросту сдует вниз. Но отойти было трудно. Я вцепилась в каменную колонну мертвой хваткой. Раньше мне было как-то не до изучения окружающей природы, и только теперь я в полной мере поняла, насколько красив Скайрим, когда увидела его с высоты птичьего полета. От зрелища бескрайних остроконечных пиков гор, поросших лесами, захватывало дух. Никогда не думала, что во мне проснется любовь к горам, но сейчас я почти влюбилась в это место. И, кажется, даже понимаю, почему… здесь все — остроконечные пики гор, извилистые ленты рек внизу, вековые деревья, даже сбивающий с ног ветер — было пропитано ошеломляющим ощущением свободы. Хотелось раскинуть руки и взлететь к облакам, лавируя в воздушных потоках. На мгновение мне действительно показалось, что я лечу, видя под собой весь Скайрим, весь мир… 

Я прикрыла глаза и отошла от обрыва. Ладно, Акрис, спускайся с небес на землю, у тебя есть работа. Перед дверью в храм я остановилась в замешательстве. Эти массивные резные ворота выглядели так, будто их вообще с места сдвинуть нельзя. Пробежалась пальцами по узорам на тяжелом металле. Если я правильно помню книги о нордских гробницах, где-то тут должен быть скрытый механизм. О, нашла! Подвижное кольцо в три ладони (1) диаметром с кнопкой-печатью по центру. Хм, интересные символы, знать бы еще, что они значат. Надавила обеими руками на кнопку и кольцо начало со скрежетом поворачиваться. На всякий случай отошла на пару шагов. И правильно сделала. Хоть ворота и открылись вовнутрь, сверху полетела каменная крошка и мелкие осколки. Едва я вошла, ворота за мной закрылись. Ну замечательно, и как я теперь отсюда выйду?! Свет сюда пробивался только в незаметные снаружи проломы в потолке храма. Встав рядом с таким светлым пятном, я порылась в небольшой сумке с ремнем через плечо. Так, и что мы имеем? Зелья. Экстренный набор для лечения и восстановления магии. Набрала с запасом, так что должно хватить даже при плохом исходе. Немного противоядия. О, мой светильник! С удовольствием прицепила его к поясу и подожгла фитилек. Да будет свет! А магия мне еще пригодится, нечего ее на пустяки растрачивать.

Так, кинжал в сапоге, но вряд ли сегодня он мне понадобится. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. На оба запястья подвешиваю по заклинанию — огонь и лед, странное, но эффективное сочетание. Мое любимое. Ну вот, будем условно считать, что я готова к любым пакостям этого места.

Логово бандитов я нашла в большом зале. Похоже, здесь не был слышен скрежет двери, потому что эти двое были спокойны. Мужчина и женщина, норды, оба вооружены. Они говорили о ком-то третьем. О ком-то, кто ушел вперед, забрав коготь. Коготь? Ура, мне везет! Судя по разговору, этот кто-то — данмер.

Я пряталась за очень широкой каменной колонной, погасив светильник. Пока они меня не заметили. Наверное, я могла бы с ними справиться, их ведь всего двое, и они не маги. Но я уже сказала себе, что без нужды убивать больше не стану. Хватит того помощника палача. Иначе — чем я сама лучше них?

Примерно через час они улеглись спать вокруг костра. Ну, могло быть и хуже. К примеру, они могли спать по очереди. Так что я считала, что мне опять повезло. Придется идти за данмером. Практически не дыша, я прокралась мимо спящих и нырнула к раскрошившейся лестнице, уводящей вниз. Данмера я нашла в зале, сплошь покрытом паутиной. И все бы ничего, если бы не тварь, которая обустроила себе здесь жилище. Морозный паук. Фу, отвратительное создание. И на редкость крупный попался — его голова с множеством глаз была как раз на уровне моей. Бр-рр. Те, которых рисуют в учебниках, обычно чуть крупнее средней собаки. 

Меня снова спас испуг и быстрая реакция: я швырнула разом целую серию огненных шаров вперемешку с ледяными иглами. Поле чего осела на землю.

Я ничего не вижу! Перед глазами какая-то мутная пелена болотного цвета, почти не прозрачная. Вот даэдра, кажется, этой твари удалось плюнуть в меня ядом перед смертью. Негнущимися пальцами открыла сумку и нащупала узкий флакон с противоядием. Не знаю, сколько его полагается принимать, но на всякий случай выпила половину. Онемение постепенно прошло, а в голове прояснилось. Уф… Яд у морозных пауков не смертельный, но может парализовать на некоторое время. И провалялась бы я тут, пока бандиты не сбежались.

Вернула свое внимание к данмеру, заключенному в кокон из паутины. 

Отстраненно выслушав заверения воришки, что он отдаст мне все что угодно за свободу — ага, я почти поверила, конечно — мне пришлось выпутывать его из этой липкой дряни. Но темный эльф оказался на диво проворным. За его спиной обнаружился проход, в который он и нырнул, едва избавившись от паутины.

Что-то заставило меня замешкаться. Доверившись интуиции, я замерла. И она не подвела — через пару минут я услышала вопли беглеца, сопровождаемые хрипами и рыком, от которых пробирало могильным холодом.

Драугры.

Хотела нежить? Получите, распишитесь. Что-то мне уже не хочется никакой практики. Но идти надо. Главное помнить основные правила: нежить не чувствует боли, чует живую плоть и очень уязвима к огню, но почти имунна к холоду. Так, вешаем файрболы на обе руки, и вперед!

Учебники оказались частично правы. Частично, потому что загорелись-то они мгновенно, как сухие ветки, но вот только нигде не упоминалось, что в понятие «нечувствительность к боли» входит то, что эти горящие факелы гоняются за тобой и махают железками. Знаю, могла бы и сама догадаться, да. Но все равно!

Пришлось увертываться не только от проржавевших мечей, но и от собственного огня, который, покинув мои ладони, перестал быть безопасным. Но буквально через минуту они прогорели совсем и осыпались на пол кучей обугленных тряпок и костей. Фу, ну и вонь!

Так, данмеру уже ничем не поможешь, впрочем, и виноват он сам. Не рванул бы так от меня — не нарвался бы на них. Жадность данмера сгубила. Я осторожно отвернула полу куртки и обнаружила сумку. В сумке оказались деньги, мелкие украшения, драгоценные камни и — ура! — золотой коготь! Еще была тетрадка в потрепанном кожаном переплете. Пролистав ее, я удивилась. Личный дневник? Данмера звали Арвел Быстрый.

Я хмыкнула. О да, еще какой быстрый! Если вспомнить, как этот заяц недостреленый рванул от меня.

В дневнике он описывал, что узнал какую-то тайну Ветреного Пика, и этот самый коготь был ключом к неким туманным сокровищам. Ясно было только, что это было что-то мистическое. Как по мне, рисковать собственной жизнью ради чего-то такого неясного как минимум глупо.

Но почему тогда я сама продолжаю сидеть на каменном уступе, и никак не могу заставить себя повернуть назад? Казалось бы — коготь у меня, с нежитью встретилась, внутреннее устройство нордских гробниц тоже посмотрела. Даже в качестве бонуса сумка вора, набитая деньгами и драгоценностями, которую я без зазрения совести прихватила с собой. Этого хватит не только на дорогу до Коллегии Винтерхолда, но и чтобы обеспечить себя мелкими расходами на первое время. Все, что планировала, все удалось, даже чуть больше.

Но меня как будто магнитом тянуло дальше. Слышно ничего не было, но это был словно какой-то зов. Я едва могла удержать себя, чтобы не рвануть вперед. Ага, а больше всего меня удерживали аж две ловушки в прямой видимости. Ну если первая ловушка активировалась довольно просто — после беглого осмотра я обнаружила на полу округлую, чуть выдающуюся над полом нажимную плиту со странными символами. Проверять свою догадку не стала, обошла плиту по широкой дуге. В книгах ловушки такого рода описывались чаще всего. Наступишь на такую кнопочку, и в лучшем случае будет очень больно.

Остановилась перед второй ловушкой. Хотя это даже ловушкой назвать сложно… Узкий коридор с рядом ритмично пересекающих его то ли секир, то ли топоров. Не разбираюсь я в оружии. А, да не суть важно. Главное — как перейти на ту сторону, не нашинковавшись в мелкую нарезку? Там был определенный период задержки, и расстояние между лезвиями, в теории позволяющее проскочить между ними, запомнив периодичность. Но именно в теории. На практике, одно неверное движение может стоить руки, или какой другой части тела. Я присела на корточки, внимательно разглядывая лезвия. О, а вот и недостаток. Самая низкая точка, в которой проносились лезвия находилась где-то в локте (2) над полом. Взрослый человек, крупного нордского сложения, к примеру, вздумай он пролезть там, точно будет нашинкован. Критично осмотрела себя. Иногда мне, конечно, хотелось выглядеть как мои ровесницы, и набрать хоть немного веса в стратегических местах, чтобы напоминать девушку, а не нескладного подростка. И после голодовки в камерах Синода ситуация ни разу не улучшилась, понятное дело. Но сейчас моя худощавость могла сыграть мне на руку.

Сняла с себя сапоги, плащ бросила сверху, рядом со сумками, своей и Арвела. Оставшись в тонких холщовых штанах и такой же рубашке, вздохнула. Ладно, если уж решила идти дальше, то и медлить нечего. Неслышимый зов все так же тянул меня вперед. Я понятия не имела, что это за магия, но очень хотела узнать. Да-да, помню, до чего меня довело любопытство в прошлый раз. Но не могу я вот так развернуться и уйти, когда там, возможно, что-то никому не известное. Дура, знаю. Любопытная дура. Но уж какая есть.

Легла на живот и, распластавшись по полу, поползла вперед. Голову держала почти приклеенной к полу, а лезвия свистели так близко и угрожающе, что я каждый раз вздрагивала. Вздрагивала, но заставляла себя не шевелиться больше необходимого. Осталось совсем немного, руки и голова уже были на другой стороне. Последний рывок — и я выкатилась из опасного перешейка, зашипев от боли. Поторопилась, и в назидание обзавелась длинным и весьма глубоким порезом на ноге.

Ай, зараза!..

Рана оказалась неровной и к тому же грязной, и при попытке встать болью отозвалась вся нога до колена. Они что, еще и отравлены? А все зелья остались в сумке на той стороне.

Отлично, Акрис, дальше по храму отправишься хромоножкой!

И тут я почти с восторгом обнаружила на этой стороне длинную вытяжную цепь с кольцом. Наугад потянула за нее. Древний механизм пошел трудно, но в конце концов цепь вышла на всю длину и лезвия в проходе со скрипом остановились и ушли в стену. Ура, получилось! Рванула обратно в предыдущий зал, похватала свои вещи и начала рыться в сумке с зельями. Противоядие поберегу, мало ли что, а вот лечебного выхлебала весь флакон, даже не морщась от мерзкого привкуса. Боль прошла почти сразу.

Набралась смелости и закатала штанину. Н-да… шрам точно останется. Но рана уже закрывалась, а грязь вымыло вместе с обильным кровотечением. Ладно, ходить можно, уже не откроется.

Обулась, надела обратно плащ и навесила сверху сумки. Ну все, можно идти дальше…

***

Я поняла, насколько переоценила свои силы, только когда спустилась в крипту. Там было не просто несколько оживших мертвецов, они кишели там, как рыба на нересте. Под конец я уже ни о чем не думала, просто продиралась сквозь массу нежити задолбленными до автоматизма пассами — одной рукой устанавливая вокруг себя не слишком энергоемкий щит, а другой расшвыривая сгустки огня.

К тому моменту, как я добралась до последней двери, сумка с зельями почти опустела, а я обзавелась еще несколькими шрамами на руках и на спине. Рубашка насквозь пропиталась кровью и уже начала засыхать, доставляя просто «непередаваемые» ощущения. Я знала, что мне завтра придется дорого заплатить за перебор с зельями, но выхода не было, иначе я бы уже давно свалилась от боли и усталости.

К слову, побочный эффект от злоупотребления зельями я обнаружила совсем недавно. Ни одно зелье не брало жизненные или магические силы извне. Они истощали собственный резерв организма, и, если превысить безопасную дозировку, после придется спать сутками и мертвым сном. Я обнаружила это на следующий же день после того, как мы выбрались из Хелгена. Проснулась я тогда кое-как, а до этого меня никак не могли разбудить. Правда, я слышала, что к этим зельям все же можно привыкнуть, и у тех, кто принимает их постоянно такого эффекта уже не наблюдается. Поживем, увидим…

Ну вот. Кажется, это та самая дверь. Хотя дверью это назвать язык не поворачивается. Три огромных каменных кольца, каждый со своим рисунком, а по центру что-то вроде замочной скважины. Покрутила в руках золотой коготь. В дневнике ворюги было написано, что «разгадка у тебя на ладони». Это значит, что… Я повернула коготь и еще раз вгляделась в рисунки на его внутренней части. Потом снова посмотрела на дверь. И снова на коготь. Вот оно! На когте в определенной последовательности изображены такие же рисунки, как на этих кольцах.

Ну-ка, попробуем…

Так, и где они тут поворачиваются? А, вот, нашла. Установив картинки в нужной последовательности, я осторожно поднесла коготь к замочной скважине. Сначала, когда острые концы когтя полностью скрылись в отверстиях, я подумала, что началось землетрясение. Но оказалось, что дрожала только дверь. Сначала кольца провернулись и встали по порядку, а потом сверху посыпалась каменная крошки и огромный участок стены заволокло пылью. Когда пыль более-менее улеглась, я увидела, что почти вся стена ушла в пол, открывая проход в главный зал крипты.

Этот зал просто поражал размерами. Сразу видно, что строили с драконьим размахом. Таких как наш Хелгенский гость, здесь можно было без особой тесноты разместить не меньше троих. А он был огромным. Не то что бы я раньше видела много драконов, но представляла я их себе не такими… громадинами.

А еще здесь было тихо. Никакой нежити, только летучие мыши, сорвавшиеся с потолка, в первый момент напугали меня до зеленых дремор. Я заметила странное возвышение с каким-то постаментом. Здесь казалось, что зов, который вел меня почти от самого входа, близок к своему апогею, я почти слышала его, и меня чуть ли не силой поволокло вперед. Я побежала к постаменту забыв смотреть под ноги. И, как следствие, с разгона шлепнулась в незамеченный ручей, ободрав ладони и колени о камни на дне. Ручей был довольно глубокий, но воды там было от силы по колено. Поминая поименно всех известных даэдра, я кое-как выбралась оттуда.

Буквально в двух шагах влево обнаружился узкий каменный мост через этот самый ручей. Я снова выругалась.

Когда я поднялась по лестнице к постаменту, то уже была точно уверена, что слышу это. Это был не один голос, а словно целый хор. То ли зов, то ли песня… никогда не слышала ничего подобного.

Полукруглая стена в два моих роста высотой была исчерчена странными, непонятными символами. И мне казалось, что несколько из них светятся изнутри. Не осознавая, что делаю, я подошла к ним и провела пальцами по светящимся линиям. И вдруг меня как молнией долбануло. Я отдернула руку и села на пол. Ноги подогнулись. Что за?!. Но в голове тут же прояснилось и зов начал стихать. Снова подняла глаза на символы, которые уже почти перестали светиться. И вдруг осознала, что понимаю их смысл.

**FUS.** _Сила._

Смысл этого слова проник в меня, затронув, казалось, каждый нерв в моем теле; оно будто воплотилось, и я почувствовала прошедшую сквозь меня волну Силы. Я вздрогнула и начала отползать от стены. Стало страшно.

Что это такое, Обливион его возьми?!

Неизвестно, до чего бы я додумалась, но меня отвлек шум. Очень громкий шум, как будто что-то взорвалось. Я вскочила и резко обернулась. Крышка на большом саркофаге напротив стены разлетелась на куски от мощного удара изнутри. Я отскочила, чуть не завопив от ужаса. Драугр, выбравшийся оттуда не был похож на тех, что я видела раньше. Возможно он был лучше забальзамирован, и броня на нем была лучшего качества, но выглядел он сейчас действительно… устрашающе. А шлем с огромными, почти прямыми рогами добавляли не меньше локтя к его и без того немалому росту. Огромный двуручник тоже не внушал оптимизма.

Но действительно я поняла, насколько плохи мои дела, когда мертвец что-то прокричал севшим голосом. Я не разобрала слов, но звуковая волна заставила меня потерять равновесие и оттолкнула обратно к стене. А еще она словно осязаемо прошла сквозь меня, вызывая уже испытанное однажды ощущение вибрации под кожей и в самих костях. Да что это за магия такая?!

Драугр внезапно остановился, в упор глядя на меня. Я от страха не смела пошевелиться. На какое-то мгновение мне даже показалось, что в мертвых, светящихся глазах промелькнула искорка… чего? Интереса? Любопытства?

Так, что за бред мне мерещится? С перепугу что ли? Но на какой-то момент я действительно готова была поклясться, что в его глазах мелькнуло что-то осознанное. От этого стало еще более жутко. У нежити нет разума, только отрывочные воспоминания о предыдущей жизни и голые инстинкты. Питаться и убивать — для беспокойников вроде драугров, и защищать и убивать — если нежить вызвана специально. В крайних случаях, мертвяки просто бездумно подчиняются тем, кто их вызвал. Судя по всему, у этого цель — охранять то, что хранится в этой крипте. Или хранилось? Мне почему-то не давало покоя слово Сила на неведомом языке, которое я буквально впитала в себя с этой стены. Возможно, я узнала что-то, чего знать не должна была, раз пробудился местный страж. Не это ли было тем сокровищем, что так туманно описывалось в дневнике мертвого вора?

Внезапно, притихший было драугр снова стал атаковать. Но теперь он будто ждал чего-то от меня. Вряд ли тех змеиных уверток и заячьих петляний, которые я ему демонстрировала, но тут уж извините. Я мертвецов развлекать не подписывалась! Он еще пару раз прокричал странные слова, заставляя меня терять равновесие, но мне казалось, что он ожидал большего. Его как будто раздражал столь слабый эффект от собственной силы.

А, чтоб его! Надоело уже тут скакать, как перепуганный заяц. Но мои заклинания его почти не брали. Измором нежить тоже не возьмешь, так что следовало сменить тактику, пока я сама не начала падать от усталости.

Идея была, но в том, что смогу ее осуществить уверенности не было. Хотя, терять мне уже нечего. Либо я выберусь отсюда, либо… не выберусь.

Сменила огненное заклинание на одной руке ледяным. Да знаю, холодом нежить не возьмешь. Но кто говорит про холод? Накопив достаточно силы, я, не используя никаких заклинаний, сплошным потоком магии я заморозила ему ноги, заставив застрять на месте в нелепой позе. А вот теперь можно выйти и ударить!

Я достала из сапога кинжал той рукой, в которой все еще было сконцентрировано огненное заклинание. Легкий мысленный посыл, и огнь потек от моей руки к лезвию, задерживаясь там и буквально впитываясь в металл. Часть узоров, вытравленных на моем кинжале, действительно были очень схожи с магическими знаками, поэтому сырая магия с легкостью впитывалась в лезвие, меняя свойства оружия. Мой резерв был почти пуст, когда я почувствовала, что кинжал напитался достаточно для одного, но смертельного удара. Я просто молилась всем аэдра, чтобы успеть. Секундное опоздание могло стоить мне жизни.

Мы ударили одновременно — я и драугр. Мой кинжал глубоко вошел ему в шею, а его двуручник прочертил длинную рваную борозду по моему плечу. Я вскрикнула. Но в этот момент по кромке лезвия уже побежали синеватые языки пламени, и я отдернула немеющую руку. Вовремя. Вокруг кинжала взорвалась вспышка огня, напрочь отрывая мертвецу голову.

Я попятилась, переводя дыхание. Только сейчас поняла, что все это время не дышала. Меня все еще трясло, плечо болело и кровоточило, но я все равно чувствовала себя иначе.

Я смогла. Я победила здешнего стража. Это само по себе казалось невероятным, но я это сделала. Подойдя на подгибающихся ногах к уже окончательно упокоенному драугру, я подняла свой кинжал. Как ни странно, под слоем копоти металл остался нетронутым, даже рисунок не исказился, хотя температура взрыва была приличной. Еще более странным было, что уцелела даже деревянная рукоять. Ладно, спрошу потом Алвора, что это такое. Наклоняясь, чтобы убрать кинжал обратно в сапог, я заметила это. Гладкий темный камень неправильной формы был плоским, размером с три моих ладони. Он не был особенно тяжелым, но меня заинтересовало не это. На одной его стороне были начерчены такие же знаки, как и на стене. Я долго вглядывалась в них, надеясь понять их смысл, как поняла то слово, даже провела по камню рукой. Но результата не было. Я вздохнула. Жаль. А то я уже начала потихоньку верить в чудеса. Перевернув камень, я обнаружила схематичное подобие карты. Ничего не понимаю…

Ладно, возьму его с собой, покажу кому-нибудь из магов. Может помогут разобраться, что это такое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Ладонь. Мера длины, равна примерно 15 см.   
2 – Локоть. Мера длины, примерно полметра.


	4. Chapter 3. Before the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiterun Hold.

# Глава 3. Перед Бурей.

Я открыла глаза, не сразу сообразив, где я нахожусь. Темноту комнаты я спросонья перепутала с криптой. Но потом с трудом, но вспомнила все, что было после нападения драугра-стража.

Тогда я, периодически зажимая раненое плечо здоровой рукой, пыталась понять, в какой стороне остался выход. Зал был огромным, а ручей под постаментом оказался довольно ветвистым, и я под страхом смерти не смогла бы вспомнить, откуда шла, и где упала, особенно в этой темноте. Наконец я поднялась обратно к стене с символами. У пустого теперь саркофага обнаружился сундук. Незапертый. Коллекция моих трофеев пополнилась еще парой сотен древних нордских монет и одним аэдрическим амулетом. Хм, интересный металл… Похож одновременно и на золото, и на более тяжелый и прочный двемерит. Но это явно не то и не другое. Толстая крученая цепочка оказалась неожиданно легкой, наверное, полая внутри. Замысловатый символ подвески в виде дракона, обвившего меч, принадлежал Акатошу. Я задумчиво сжала в руке прохладную подвеску. Никогда раньше не обращалась к Великому Дракону Времени. По правде сказать, я вообще редко обращалась в храм. В основном к жрицам Кинарет, когда требовалось лечение, а бывало это редко. На здоровье я никогда не жаловалась. А об Акатоше вообще знаю мало. Ладно, в храм все-таки зайду. Может мне объяснят чтото про этот амулет. А пока что я просто закрепила цепочку на шее.

Чуть в стороне обнаружилась довольно крепкая каменная лестница. Когда поднялась по ней и обнаружила тоннель, пришлось снова зажигать свой светильник, потому что факелы или жаровни там если и были когда, то разве что в прошлом тысячелетии. Когда я наконец выбралась наружу, то оказалась на узком уступе почти отвесного обрыва. Вниз — только прыгать, и после такого прыжка костей не соберешь, мало ли что там внизу; наверх никак, голая отвесная скала. Кажется, тогда я просто села на камень, свесив ноги вниз, и просидела так почти до рассвета. Когда стало видно чуть лучше, я, постоянно оскальзываясь и цепляясь уже ободранными руками за камни и ветки, кое-как спустилась вниз. И кто вообще такой тайный выход придумал?! Хотя, лучше так, чем тащиться обратно до центрального входа. А если вспомнить еще и разбойников, устроивших там стоянку… Не, я лучше руки обдеру лишний раз.

В Ривервуд я вернулась на рассвете, а добравшись до дома Алвора, упала на кровать как подкошенная.

Сейчас я лежала и гадала, сколько же времени я проспала на этот раз.

— О, уже проснулась? — услышала я удивленный голос. В дом, чуть пригнувшись, чтобы не задеть головой дверной косяк, вошел Хадвар.

— Сколько времени?

— Немного за полдень. А я думал, ты опять весь день проспишь.

Да, кстати, странно… Прислушалась к себе. Самочувствие прекрасное, резерв в норме, от вчерашнего приключения осталась только легкая ломота в ногах, да зуд в заживающих ранах. Очень интересно. Неужели привыкание к зельям происходит так быстро?

Ладно, собиралась же в храм, вот и спрошу у целителей.

— Ты мне лучше вот что скажи, — тихо начал имперец. — Какого даэдра тебя понесло на Ветреный Пик?! Нежити никогда не видела? Как ты вообще оттуда выбралась?

— Не видела, — буркнула я. — Слушай, ну правда… может я и напрасно так рисковала, но ведь все же закончилось хорошо! Да и когда бы мне еще представилась такая практика?

— Хорошо? Нет, какой же ты все-таки ребенок! Это ты так свое состояние называешь? Да твой вид сегодня на рассвете половину Ривервуда перепугал! Ты сама на нежить похожа была! Грязная вся, в крови, одежда подранная, потом еще свалилась посреди улицы…

Эм… а вот этот момент моя память как-то не запечатлела. Неужели я правда была в таком паршивом состоянии?

— Да ничего серьезного со мной не случилось, я просто устала. Застряла там дольше, чем планировала, сама виновата. А кровь я смою. Просто один драугр своей железкой зацепил. Ничего страшного, правда. Эй, я вообще-то маг, и могу о себе позаботиться! — возмутилась я, наконец. Серьезно, я в приюте так не отчитывалась. — У меня такое чувство, что ты решил взять на себя роль моего отца или старшего брата.

— Ты не маг, пока не закончишь свою Академию! А твоим родителям следовало воспитывать тебя не такой сумасбродной.

Сначала я дернулась, как от удара, а потом отодвинулась к стенке и обняла свои колени.

— А кто тебе сказал, что они у меня были? — едко спросила я.

— А-а?..

— Я выросла в приюте, что тут непонятного?! — взорвалась я и, вскочив, вихрем вылетела из дома.

Берег речки встретил прохладным ветерком и свежестью, немного успокаивая. Но на душе все равно было гадко. Нет, ну почему? У меня действительно никогда не было семьи, ну и что? Сотни детей растут без родителей, и ничего такого. Я сама среди таких выросла. Там, где каждый только сам за себя. Ведь так намного проще, правда? И раньше меня это никогда не беспокоило. Наоборот — устраивало. Я считала, что буду свободна, никаких требований, никаких условий. Сама себе хозяйка.

А что изменилось теперь? Я узнала, что это такое — жить в семье? Да, Алвор, Сигрид, Дорти, и даже Хадвар… они настоящая семья. Но я туда никак не вписываюсь. Это просто не мое.

Да, все правильно, вот только они вообще не должны были помогать мне или пускать в свой дом. А теперь я сорвалась на Хадваре только потому, что он беспокоился обо мне. Нет, так не пойдет. Сегодня я уйду, и не хочу расставаться вот так.

Я умылась холодной водой и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться. Бегло осмотрела рану на руке и разорванную рубашку. Н-да, эту я вряд ли спасу, придется доставать запасную.

Добежала до дома и прихватила вместе с рубашкой отвар мыльного корня. Быстро искупавшись, я осторожно отмыла засохшую кровь с кожи, вымыла волосы, напоминающие после вчерашнего грязный колтун, и надела свежую полотняную рубашку со шнуровкой на груди. Штаны с неровным разрезом в районе икры можно просто подвернуть или спрятать в сапоги.

Вернулась в дом и, обнаружив что там никого нет, вздохнула. Ладно, заканчиваем сборы, потом все остальное. Сумку собрала еще вчера, так что в дорогу все готово. В последний раз осмотрелась, проверяя не забыла ли чего, и пошла прощаться с семьей, приютившей меня. Выглянула в окно. Так, Алвор в кузнице, Хадвар занимается дровами за домом, а Дорти я наверняка найду на улице.

Отрегулировав ремни сумки, я вышла из дома. Солнце уже поднялось достаточно высоко, и сейчас слепило глаза.

— Алвор! — позвала я, вбегая в кузницу. — Я попрощаться!

— Акрис? Уже собралась? А что так быстро? Неужели уже выспалась? — поднял голову кузнец, не отрываясь от верстака. А в глазах смешинки.

Ладно-ладно, я поступила необдуманно, отправившись на Ветреный Пик одна, но мне теперь что, каждый об этом напомнит?

— А чего медлить, — пожала я плечами. — Раньше выйду, раньше доберусь. — Ну, удачи, девочка, — вздохнул Алвор. — Береги себя и возвращайся, как сможешь.

— Обязательно вернусь, — хмыкнула я, быстро обняв кузнеца на прощание. — Ну, я пойду.

— Ступай, — улыбнулся он.

— Спасибо за все, — обернулась я уже на бегу. И едва не налетела на еще одну важную персону.

— Привет, Дорти!

— Ты уже уходишь?.. — надулась девочка. — Почему?

— Я вернусь, малышка. Обещаю. И мы снова поиграем на реке.

— Правда-правда?

— Правда-правда! — улыбнулась я. — И я покажу тебе, как пускать магических рыбок. Это очень просто! Но сейчас мне правда пора.

— Пока, — грустно вздохнула девочка. Я улыбнулась про себя. Дорти обожала те простенькие магические фокусы, которые я демонстрировала в таверне для местной детворы. Для них это стало любимой забавой. Настоящего мага, как я поняла, они вообще никогда не видели, поэтому последние дня три набрасывались на меня с требованием «показать что-нибудь».

Так, ну все, теперь самое сложное. Нужно как-то извиниться перед Хадваром за свое ребяческое поведение. В конце концов, он и его семья много для меня сделали, и я повела себя не слишком правильно.

Но Хадвар нашел меня сам. Вернее, я врезалась в него, пытаясь повернуть за дом.

— Извини, — сказала я, делая самые невинные глаза, на какие только способна.

— Ничего. К слову, это я тот, кто должен просить прощения. Я не знал, что ты сирота. И ты права, я тебе не брат и не отец, я не имел права тебя воспитывать. Прости. Просто ты нас всех напугала.

— Я знаю. И за это тоже хотела извиниться. Как и за то, что вела себя как ребенок.

— Я все понимаю, и твое желание быть самостоятельной, и твою тягу к приключениям. Просто будь осторожна, и не ввязывайся в то, с чем не сможешь справиться. Ты должна научиться рассчитывать свои силы, понимаешь? Нежить в Ветреном Пике — далеко не самое страшное, что существует в Скайриме. А сейчас вот еще драконы объявились… даже представить страшно, что дальше будет.

Я чуть улыбнулась:

— Спасибо за предупреждение, буду осторожна! — и, немного помолчав, добавила, — Но все равно, мне нравится в Скайриме. Здесь красиво.

— Красиво, это да… — улыбнулся в ответ Хадвар, обняв меня за плечи. Я уткнулась лбом в его грудь.

— Спасибо, Хадвар. За все. Понятия не имею, где бы я сейчас была, если бы не ты.

— Где, где… Нашла бы приключений на свою пятую точку еще в Хелгене, я в тебе не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул он.

Я захихикала. Почему-то я в этом тоже не сомневалась.

***

До Вайтрана я добралась почти без приключений (внезапно выскочившие откуда-то волки не в счет, заклинание было отработано до автоматизма еще на драуграх; вместо трех волков передо мной оказались три обугленные тушки).

В город меня сначала пытались не пустить. Из-за слухов о драконах объявили особое положение. Стражник в кольчуге с желтым подбоем и гербом Вайтрана на щите, который уже развернулся, собираясь уйти, остановился и смерил меня презрительным взглядом.

— Ну чего тебе еще? Сказал же — проваливай!

— У меня сообщение для ярла из Ривервуда, — ого, как уверенно! Сама себе удивляюсь! — Я свидетель нападения дракона на Хелген.

— На Хелген напал дракон? Слышал я эти сплетни, — а голос просто сочится презрением. — И с какой стати я должен тебе верить?

Я разозлилась.

— Ты можешь не верить мне, но Ривервуд просит у ярла помощи, и ты не имеешь права не пустить меня к нему!

— Ладно, ладно, проходи, — пошел на попятную стражник. — Только вот шуметь не надо…

Я довольно улыбнулась и прошла к воротам, дожидаясь, пока стражник возится с ключами.

***

Первым делом я решила зайти перекусить в местную таверну. «Гарцующая Кобыла» ничем не напоминала заведения Сиродила, но здесь было уютно. Все из дерева, открытый очаг, и умопомрачительные запахи из кухни. Я уселась на скамейку прямо перед огнем.

Почти сразу передо мной появилась молодая темнокожая разносчица. Я обрадовалась местному обслуживанию, и сразу заказала себе поесть. И заодно заплатила за комнату на пару дней вперед. Женщина как-то подозрительно на меня посмотрела, но потом развернулась и ушла за заказом. Странная какая…

Но здесь явно стоит задержаться перед тем, как нанимать повозку до Винтерхолда. Хотя бы для того, чтобы сходить на рынок и закупиться в дорогу. В основном нужно запастись теплой одеждой. Говорят, в северном Винтерхолде почти круглый год зима, и с морей дуют ледяные ветра.

***

Во дворец ярла — Драконий Предел — я все-таки наведалась. Вечером. Обещала, все-таки. Правда, сначала меня чуть не прибила какая-то данмерка, оказавшаяся в итоге хускарлом ярла. Интересно…

Пришлось повторять свою песню про нападение дракона на Хелген и просьбу о помощи из Ривервуда.

— Если у тебя есть, что сообщить ярлу, можешь передать это через меня, — отрезала она.

— Меня просили доставить сообщение лично ярлу, — тихо ответила я, глядя ей в глаза. Что-то тут не то.

— А вот я начинаю думать, что…

— Все в порядке, Айрилет, — вмешался ярл. — Мне интересно послушать, что она скажет.

Данмерка одарила меня еще одним подозрительным взглядом, но оружие убрала и отошла с дороги. Я удивленно пожала плечами и прошла мимо нее. Такое чувство, что к ярлу Вайтрана как минимум каждый день подсылают наемных убийц.

А вот сам ярл Балгруф Старший произвел на меня приятное впечатление. Слегка за пятьдесят, высокий, сухопарый, со светлыми, уже тронутыми сединой волосами. Его небрежная поза на троне могла обмануть на первый взгляд, но только до тех пор, пока не поймаешь на себе цепкий взгляд светлых глаз сложноопределимого цвета. В них читался ум и хитрость человека, который правит уже далеко не первый год, и даже не первое десятилетие.

— И что же стряслось в Ривервуде? — перешел прямо к делу ярл.

— Алвор просил меня обратиться к вам за помощью от его имени. Хелген недавно разрушил дракон, и люди боятся, что Ривервуд будет следующим.

— Алвор? Кузнец? Я его знаю, он надежный человек, и врать не станет… Так значит, Хелген действительно разрушил дракон? Не слетевшие с катушек Братья Бури? 

— Да. Дракон сжег Хелген, а потом улетел куда-то в сторону Вайтрана. Я была там, и сама все видела. Мы с Хадваром, племянником Алвора, еле ноги оттуда унесли.

— Во имя Исмира, Айрилет была права!.. Что скажешь теперь, Провентус? Попрежнему считаешь, что стены защитят нас от любой беды? Даже от дракона?

— Мой господин, — вмешалась данмерка. — Нам немедленно следует послать войска в Ривервуд. Если этот дракон прячется в горах, они в страшной опасности. 

— Ярл Фолкрита воспримет это как вызов, — ответил управляющий, видимо продолжая прерванный моим появлением спор. — Он решит, что мы переметнулись к Ульфрику и пошли на него войной. Нам не следует…

— Довольно! — резко оборвал своего советника Балгруф. — Я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки, пока дракон жжет мои земли и убивает моих людей! Айрилет, немедленно отправь отряд в Ривервуд!

— Да, мой ярл, — данмерка коротко поклонилась и бесшумно исчезла в тенях за колоннами. Наконец ярл вернул свое внимание ко мне.

— Ты молодец. Весьма разумно с твоей стороны было проявить инициативу и найти меня. Вайтран у тебя в долгу, я этого не забуду. Но ты еще кое-чем можешь мне помочь. Идем, найдем Фаренгара, моего придворного чародея. Он занимается вопросами, связанными с драконами… и слухами о драконах. Кстати, — добавил он после непродолжительного молчания, — я думаю, тебе полагается награда за твою помощь. Если ты попала сюда прямиком из Хелгена, ты должно быть на мели. Провентус, выдай нашей гостье подъемные.

— Спасибо, ярл, но я… Из Хелгена мы выбрались уже почти неделю назад, и за это время я успела немного скопить…

Но он не стал даже слушать мои неуверенные возражения.

— Не отказывайся, ты заслужила. К тому же, не каждый может пережить нападение дракона, чтобы потом предупредить об этом.

Балгруф украдкой покосился на мои волосы, но тактично промолчал. Эх, надо было плащ с капюшоном одевать. Как-то меня эти сочувственные взгляды уже коробить начинают. И так понятно, что побег от дракона был не увеселительной прогулкой. И это многоуважаемый ярл еще про едва не состоявшуюся казнь не знает!.. Ладно, просто с этого дня буду молчать про Хелген, и все. Пусть все думают, что хотят.

Мы вышли в соседний зал. Он был довольно просторный, но места в нем практически не было. Я почти с восторгом огляделась, примечая знакомую обстановку: разбросанные кругом книги, свитки и просто листы пергамента. В воздухе стоял приторный и чуть едкий запах разных зелий, а на столе возле алхимической лаборатории был целый набор из пустых и заполненных разным содержимым склянок. У меня самой в комнате вечно царил такой же «творческий бардак». Правда, с алхимией у меня не очень, мне больше артефакты нравились, так что пахнуть у меня могло разве что случайно подпаленными шторами или ковром.

— Фаренгар, вот, я привел тебе еще одного добровольца.

Высокий человек трудноопределимой расы в мантии с капюшоном повернулся на голос ярла. Рядом с ним стояла другая фигура, поменьше, закутанная в темный плащ с ног до головы. Капюшон почти полностью скрывал ее лицо, я даже не сразу поняла, что это женщина.

— Она? — немного скептично спросил маг.

— Она была в Хелгене. До сих пор я не слышал о других выживших. Думаю, она может рассказать тебе что-то важное. Ну, а я пойду, меня ждут дела.

— Значит, ярл считает, что ты можешь быть мне полезна? — задумчиво спросил Фаренгар, когда ярл ушел. — Наверное, он имел ввиду мое исследование касательно драконов. Что ж, ты не первая, кого он мне посылает, но давая это поручение тебе, мы ничего не теряем. Сейчас нам действительно нужна некоторая помощь. Под помощью я подразумеваю — пойти в древнюю гробницу, кишащую нежитью, чтобы принести один камень, который может быть там лежит, а может и не лежит.

— Ты собираешься поручить это **ей**? — а в голосе женщины презрения было столько, альтмеры отдыхают! Я скрипнула зубами. Мне что, надо накачать мышцы и увешаться железками, чтобы меня начали воспринимать всерьез?!

— И как это связано с делом? — сухо поинтересовалась я.

— О, так ты не только воин, но еще и мыслитель! — насмешливо заявил маг. — Может ты даже ученый?

Ну все, надоело! Они меня что, за маленькую держат?! Я понимаю, что выгляжу не слишком внушительно, но… Нет, как будто я им что-то должна!

— Я пытаюсь понять смысл всего этого, и, как любой уважающий себя маг, не собираюсь работать вслепую, — холодно ответила я.

Брови Фаренгара уползли куда-то под капюшон. Что, не признал коллегу? Или я и вправду так жалко выгляжу?..

— Хорошо, — протянул он. — Этот камень необходим нам, чтобы понять систему возвращения драконов. Видишь ли, когда начали ходить истории о драконах, многие отмахивались от этих «слухов» и «мифов». Как от невероятного. Верный признак дурака — отметать как невозможное все, что не подтверждается его личным опытом. Но я начал собирать сведения о драконах, ища ответ на вопрос — а куда они пропали много лет назад? И откуда взялись теперь? И я, э-э… узнал о некой каменной скрижали которая хранится в Храме Холодных Водопадов. На этом «Драконьем камне» должна быть карта с могильными курганами драконов. Вот эту карту и нужно найти. Она должна храниться в храме Ветреного Пика, в главном чертоге, скорее всего.

— А откуда вам известно, что эта скрижаль именно там? — прищурилась я, начиная кое о чем догадываться. Наконец-то кусочки мозаики начинают складываться во что-то осмысленное.

— Ну… нужно же хранить профессиональные секреты, верно? — хмыкнул Фаренгар, покосившись на свою собеседницу. — У меня есть источники… надежные.

Маг замолчал, но надолго его не хватило.

— Значит в этот раз ярл решил обратиться к магам? Но, ради всех Богов… я думал, что он пригласит кого-нибудь… поопытнее. У тебя ведь еще даже нет специальности, я правильно понимаю?.. — он вопросительно взглянул на меня.

Я пожала плечами и коротко кивнула. Уж какая есть.

— Вообще-то, ярл не искал встречи с магом. Я пришла сама. И, насколько я понимаю, вы это ищите… — вынула из сумки черный камень с картой, найденный в Ветреном Пике и положила его на стол. Фаренгар и женщина в плаще накинулись на него, как коршуны. Ого, сколько эмоций! Маг чуть ли не запрыгал от радости.

— Не может быть!.. Ты из другого теста, чем все эти дуболомы, которых присылал мне ярл! — и улыбка до ушей. Н-да, а теперь меня расцеловать готовы… Как-то мне не по себе от таких перемен.

— Я сделала для ярла все, что было в моих силах, — заговорила я наконец, прерывая столь бурную радость. — Еще пару дней я остаюсь в Вайтране, а после возвращаюсь в Винтерхолд.

— Так ты из Коллегии?

— Ну, в Скайриме мало мест, куда можно податься магу, — уклончиво ответила я. Пусть лучше считают, что я из Коллегии, меньше вопросов будет, откуда я взялась. Тем более, я все равно скоро там окажусь. — Я пойду.

— Конечно. Если что-то понадобится, у тебя есть не только благодарность ярла, но и моя. Помогу всем, что будет в моих силах.

— Спасибо, — устало улыбнулась я.

Это был длинный день. Хочу в «Гарцующую Кобылу», в мягкую постель. Желательно, после кружечки крепкого и горячего травяного отвара. И спать, спать, спать…


	5. Chapter 4. To the new begining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now story is begins --

# Глава 4. Навстречу судьбе.

На следующее утро я отправилась на рынок — запасаться едой и одеждой в дорогу. Шум и голоса торговцев быстро отошли на второй план, пока я очарованно глазела по сторонам. В Сиродиле я ни разу не выбиралась на рынок. В приюте этим занимались экономки, обеспечивая нас всем — от одежды до личных мелочей, вроде расчесок. Позже, когда меня перевели в кварталы Синода, там тоже не особо позволяли выходить в город. Все нужное можно было приобрести прямо на месте, в паре магазинчиков, открытых местными магами. Там всегда было тихо и малолюдно.

Здесь было множество людей, и никто даже не думал соблюдать тишину: торговцы пытались перекричать друг друга, люди непрерывно галдели, и разобрать что-то в этом гвалте становилось очень сложно. В первые моменты мне, конечно, было не до глазения по сторонам — я налетала на людей, мне наступали на ноги и пытались задавить, умудряясь при этом еще и обругать за неуклюжесть. Но в конце концов я приноровилась к движению в толпе людей, стараясь только держать кошель поближе — на нем уже обнаружились подозрительные следы, напоминающие попытки срезать ремешок заточкой.

Я останавливалась почти у каждого прилавка, принюхиваясь к съедобным ароматам, выбирая то, что выглядит поаппетитнее. Почти у самого входа на рынок я купила у торговки пару крупных яблок, восхитительных на вкус, и сейчас с упоением вгрызалась в сладкую хрустящую мякоть.

Закупившись у одного охотника вяленым мясом и сушеной рыбой впрок, я поинтересовалась, где можно продать лишние вещи. Все-таки таскаться по дорогам Скайрима с полной сумкой драгоценностей — не самая мудрая идея. А так у меня хватит денег и на еду, и на запас теплой одежды, и на другие нужные мелочи. Выданные ярлом «подъемные» в размере пятисот золотых сами по себе были немаленькой суммой, плюс еще то, что я сохранила с подработок в Ривервуде, когда ставила фильтры от дыма в таверне и в «Ривервудском Торговце». И еще оставались деньги и драгоценности на солидную сумму, принесенные мной из Ветреного Пика, с приложенной к ним «благодарностью» от Лукана за возвращение когтя. Итого… неплохо! Посмотрим, сколько у меня останется на первое время в Винтерхолде, когда я закуплюсь вещами и заплачу за повозку.

— Если хочешь продать или купить какую-нибудь мелочь — иди в лавку к Белетору. Он скользкий тип, но выбор у него отменный, — посоветовал мне охотник, махнув рукой. — Это как раз у выхода с рынка.

Я благодарно кивнула и пошла в указанном направлении.

К моему удивлению, Белетор оказался бретонцем. И, кстати, охотник оказался полностью прав насчет него. Скользкий тип — самое подходящее описание. Но так даже лучше. Такой как он точно не станет интересоваться, откуда у меня все это добро. За все, что было в сумке вора, я выручила без малого семь сотен золотом, хотя прекрасно понимала, что хитрый торговец явно занижал цены. Итого, у меня больше двух тысяч септимов. Неплохо, очень неплохо. За повозку придется отдать сотню золотых, но теперь это не особенно ударит по моему кошельку. Быстро распрощавшись с Белетором, пославшим мне вслед скабрезную шуточку, я пошла дальше искать нужные мне магазины. Прямо рядом с лавкой Белетора обнаружился алхимический магазинчик, в котором я обрадованно нашла все нужные мне зелья. Спросив у Аркадии — владелицы магазинчика — куда мне идти за теплыми вещами, я получила подробные описания, как пройти к кузнице Адрианы.

В лавке Адрианы я нашла больше чем рассчитывала, поэтому задержалась там надолго, с удовольствием примеряя теплые меховые плащи, и удобные легкие доспехи. Не без помощи самой Адрианы, я остановила свой выбор на паре теплых плащей на меху — черном и коричневом — и подогнанном мне по размеру легком клепаном доспехе. Сделанный из дубленой кожи на меховой подкладке и закрепленный ремнями, он прекрасно сел по фигуре, не сковывая движений. По моей просьбе Адриана дополнила его меховым капюшоном на случай непогоды. Еще две пары кожаных штанов с меховым начесом и мягкие сапоги завершили картину. В сочетании с тремя запасными рубашками, выторгованными у Белетора, это было почти идеально.

Такими темпами по лавкам и магазинам я проходила почти до вечера, и решила, что нанимать повозку пойду уже завтра. Сразу после того как схожу в храм.

***

Все мои планы на утро изменились с точностью до наоборот. Еще на рассвете, в таверне, я услышала, как двое наемников собрались брать повозку до Виндхельма. Из короткого разговора мужчин я узнала, что уже в Виндхельме эта самая повозка подберет студентов Коллегии Магов, и оттуда повезет их в Винтерхолд. Как раз через пару недель в Коллегии должны начаться первые отборы на поступление, а через месяц начнется учеба, как только все соберутся. Обрадовавшись такой возможности, я тут же напросилась с ними. Они не стали отказываться — больше людей, меньше оплата. После этого мы уже втроем пошли к конюшням, договариваться с извозчиком.

Повозка отправлялась после полудня, так что у меня еще оставалось время, чтобы заглянуть в храм.

Жрица долго разглядывала протянутый ей амулет. И молчала.

Устав переминаться с ноги на ногу, я подошла ближе.

— Ну что? — спросила я нетерпеливо.

— Множество подобных «амулетов» есть в продаже у предприимчивых торговцев, за баснословные деньги. В действительности они обычно являются лишь пустышками, в лучшем случае, это зачарованные магами побрякушки.

Я расстроенно шмыгнула носом. Жаль.

— Но это… — продолжила жрица Кинарет, не замечая моей кислой мины. — Это… представить не могу, где ты его взяла, но в нем точно есть сила. Действительно ли это благословение Акатоша — ты можешь узнать только в храме богов, в Солитьюде. Я могу почувствовать только силу Кинарет, так что тебе ничем помочь не смогу. Но то, что ты носила его, это уже само по себе много значит. Скажи, ты чувствовала что-то особенное… какие-то изменения, после того, как начала носить амулет? — она с любопытством глянула на меня из-под ресниц.

Я замялась, не зная, что сказать. За последнее время случалось столько странного и необычного, так что даже не знаю, с чего начать.

— Видишь ли, у каждого Бога, Аэдра, или как тебе удобнее их называть, своя область силы, и свой уникальный дар, — подтолкнула она меня. — Акатош, к примеру, Аэдра Времени. И дар Его должен быть как-то подвластен времени.

Время… хм… и что у меня случалось в последнее время странного, связанного с временем? Вернее, нет, не так. Что такого особенного случалось со мной?

Я вспомнила свой поход на Ветреный Пик, пытаясь не упустить ни одной детали. Так, амулет я надела уже на выходе из храма. Что случилось потом? А потом я проспала всего несколько часов, но проснулась свежей и отдохнувшей. Да и магический резерв стал восстанавливаться почти нереально быстро.

_Неужели привыкание к зельям происходит настолько быстро?_

Нет, это не могло быть влиянием зелий. А вот благословением аэдрического амулета — вполне. А если вспомнить, где я его нашла… То, что в продаже у торговцев полно подделок, это и не удивительно. А вот в древнем Храме, под защитой Стража, вполне мог оказаться настоящий амулет. И продавать я его точно не собираюсь, такие вещи не продаются. Тем более, если у него действительно такой эффект, то он мне и самой нужен.

— Очень быстрое восстановление сил, физических и магических, может быть тем самым даром? — быстро спросила я, боясь упустить мысль.

— Вполне, — задумчиво кивнула жрица. — Но точно тебе может сказать это только жрец Акатоша, не я.

— Хорошо, — благодарно кивнула я. — Спасибо за пояснения, ты мне очень помогла.

Ну что ж. В Солитьюд я вряд ли скоро попаду, он от Винтерхолда на другом конце Скайрима. Но вот проверить свою догадку самой — почему бы и нет? Всего то и нужно, что снять амулет после очередного магического или физического истощения, и посмотреть, что будет. Вот в Коллегии и проверю.

Выйдя из храма, первым делом посмотрела на солнце. Близко к полудню. Ну что, можно еще зайти в Гарцующую Кобылу и пообедать, а потом уже отправляться с вещами на конюшню.

***

До Виндхельма мы добирались чуть больше двух суток. Пришлось огибать огромный горный массив, и делать солидный крюк. Когда я спросила, нельзя ли найти перевал, чтобы дорога была покороче, на меня посмотрели, как на сумасшедшую, ответив, что через Глотку Мира нет перевалов.

Я совершенно по-новому взглянула на массивные скалы у подножия горы. Рассмотреть вершину не представлялось возможным, плотные облака скрывали гору уже от середины. Но было очень любопытно побывать у самой высокой точки всего Тамриэля. Говорят, туда даже совершают паломничества, к древнему монастырю, стоявшему у вершины горы. Если выдастся как-нибудь свободный месяц — каникулы, к примеру — обязательно попробую отправиться туда. Хотя бы просто для того, чтобы взглянуть на Скайрим с такой высоты.

В Виндхельме на места наемников забрались трое студентов. Один молодой норд и двое альтмеров, парень и девушка.

Норд с любопытством озирался вокруг, предвкушая поездку, альтмерка ни на кого не смотрела, высокомерно задрав нос, а парень-альтмер, чуть прищурившись, разглядывал всех нас. Хм… этот, похоже, не склонен недооценивать окружающих просто потому, что они не принадлежат к «высшей расе». Я буквально кожей чувствовала, как меня оценивают и взвешивают, на что я способна. Просто ради интереса ответила таким же внимательным, изучающим взглядом. Чуть приподняла бровь. Альтмер фыркнул и отвел глаза. Вот и правильно, нечего меня взглядом сверлить. Я в такие игры тоже играть умею.

Взаимно игнорируя альтмерку, обернулась к норду. Тот воспринял мой взгляд как сигнал к началу разговора.

— Привет, я Онмунд! Ты тоже первый раз в Коллегию? До сих пор не верю, что еду туда! Говорят, что норды не владеют магией — вот уж глупость! Мне вот очень даже нравится магия.

Вежливое любопытство не повредит, может он знает о Коллегии больше меня?

— Значит ты тоже будешь сдавать экзамены? Не знаешь, что там будет?

— Ну… — озадачился он. — Насколько я знаю, там сначала делят по профилю магии, потом немного погоняют по основам, и уже потом нужно будет сдать экзамен по основной специализации.

Я кивнула. Что-то подобное я и ожидала. Вот только с некоторыми основами может выйти казус. Я ведь почти самоучка. Те, кто в Синоде гордо именовался «наставниками» на самом деле нагружали рутинной работой, чтобы помощники-ученики не путались под ногами. Наверное, зря я делала такой упор на боевую магию. Лучше бы начала с обобщающих учебников. Хотя с другой стороны, не зубри я все, что связано с атакой и защитой, вряд ли дожила бы до поступления в Коллегию. Буду надеяться, что для поступления моей базы хватит.

Темнело. К полудню следующего дня мы уже должны быть в Винтерхолде…


End file.
